Destiny Awaits
by Heart of a Hero
Summary: What was once a normal day turns out to be a whole new adventure for Sonic the Hedgehog and the group. Will become a SonAmy but other pairings may arise.
1. Recurring Enemy

It seems Fanfiction has been giving me issues with my documents. I apologize for any weird changes.  
>Hopefully, this will not be a repeated problem.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>**_A Reccuring Enemy_**

The sounds of people were making the city come to life. As a young pink hedgehog exited a shopping building, she let out a sigh of relief. Looking up at the azure skies, lips curved into a smile. This was definitely a perfect day. Having a nice breakfast and some good shopping, Amy Rose was ready to call it a day and go back to her cozy home. Even Amy knew she couldn't push a perfect day like this.

Walking down the sidewalk, Amy was well on her way home.  
>At least, that's what she had hoped...<p>

As if from nowhere, a loud crash echoed as the ground started to shake in reaction. What was once sounds of people walking and chatting soon became sounds of running and screaming. Turning around, Amy could see the smokes starting to emerge from the explosion as people started to run past her, almost hitting her on the way. Was this Eggman's doing again?

But before she could think anymore, another missile had flew right past her and straight into one of the building behind her. The force of the explosion was too fast for the young girl to respond, causing the hedgehog to fall forward onto the now cracked cement.

"Nggh..." Amy groaned as she started to cough afterwards from the smoke that was now surrounding her. Tilting her head up, emerald eyes caught sight of a figure not too far from her. Sadly, with all the smoke covering like a fog, Amy couldn't decipher who or what it was that was attacking the city. Now usually she would be the one to flee but there was something about the silhouette that caught her eye. The pink hedgehog knew she couldn't sit around and do nothing about it.

Slowly getting up, Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. It was quite a good thing she decided to bring it along after all. Going forward, she used the hammer to give her momentum, sending her up into the air. Noticing the enemy still in position, Amy thought this would be her one and only shot. With all the force she could gain, she lunged her hammer forward to the enemy. To her dismay, the figure moved backwards with immense speed, catching the young girl off guard.

Maybe this was a bad idea. Shaking her head, she pulled her hammer up once again, ready to attack. But immediately she froze as she was surprised to see who the figure was.  
><em>Could it be possible?<br>_"Y-you're..."  
>Red eyes glowed menacingly as the mechanical robot speed right at her.<p>

And before she knew it...  
>Everything turned black...<p>

Eyes slowly opened as Amy started to gain consciousness. Everything looked like a blur, but once she gained her vision, she slowly sat up. Quickly, she placed her gloved hand onto her forehead, as if trying to ease the pain she was feeling. Turning her head towards the right, she could see the lights flickering from the ceiling. Even though she had never been in this place before, it brought nostalgia to her. As she stepped off what seemed to be her 'bed', Amy walked over and placed her hands onto the bars. It was when it came to her realization.

Amy Rose had been kidnapped once again.

How many times has it been now? It definitely felt like the thousandth time, but of course she was only exaggerating in her thoughts. Nevertheless, it did feel like a broken record. Amy tried to get a glimpse of the area. It seemed to be a long hallway with other cells around. No one seemed to occupied them though. She was alone of course. Yet as she saw the end of the hallway, she spotted a familiar logo marked in red.

This was definitely Eggman's doing.

"Of course Eggman is the one behind all of this!" Amy let out a sigh as an annoyed look was planted on her face. Gripping her hands into fists, she let out a yell. "Why can't you just GIVE UP!" Even though she was alone, she still wished someone could have listened to her plea, even if it was the Doctor himself. But that's when it clicked.

_Wait a minute...The one who attacked me wasn't Eggman...  
>It was...Metal Sonic!<br>But I thought Metal Sonic wasn't working for Eggman anymore?_

The last time they had encounter Metal Sonic, he had betrayed Eggman and almost destroyed Sonic and the gang. This bewildered the pink hedgehog. Regardless, it seemed that Metal Sonic was now working with Doctor Eggman again. What the reason was, she would never know.

What mattered now was that Amy was now trapped in this cell. Sadly, she wouldn't know how long it would take before someone would come to save her. Did anyone even knew she was gone? Just the thought made her lips curve into a frown.

_Don't worry Amy. As soon as the others find out, Sonic will come to save me. _The confident girl told herself. Walking back to the 'bed', she took a seat and leaned against the icy wall. Pulling her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them as if trying to warm herself. _What a way to end my peaceful day..._Even though she tried to be positive, she couldn't help but worry.

For all she could do now is wait.  
>...<em>Wait<em>...  
>...for someone to come and save her...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from the Author<strong>

Even though I have read many fanfics in my life, I've never actually written one before. Sure I've done RPs on many sites and forums, but for some reason  
>I really wanted to try something for once. I'm not the brightest person when it comes to grammar and spelling, so I apologize for anything that is incorrect.<p>

Even though this story will eventually becoming 'OC' so to speak and have pairings, I'm still deciding what will be the best choice.  
>I will admit though, I will be leaning towards Sonic and Amy but that doesn't mean there aren't other options.<br>Mind you, I am still new to this.

Reviews are appreciated and hopefully a new chapter will be arriving soon.

-HeartofaHero


	2. Sights on a Hammer left behind

**Notes from the Author:**

I apologize for not uploading the next chapter sooner. Just work getting in the way.  
>If it seems a little short, I apologize once again. Hopefully, the next chapter will be a little bit longer. Just getting the hang of this.<br>Thanks.  
>-HeartofaHero<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>**Sights on a Hammer left behind**

A blue flash of light streaked across the plains as Sonic the Hedgehog was enjoying another day of running.  
>Once he reached to the top of the hill, the speedy hedgehog came to a full stop. Taking a deep breath, he took a whiff of the clean air that was around him.<br>If there was something he loved, it was nature. There was just something about the scenery of the beautiful earth that made him feel so calm.

Suddenly, the blue hedgehog felt the ground move a tad. It wasn't too major, but enough for the hero to noticed.  
>Green orbs looked up as he noticed smoke coming from the city beyond. Not having a need to think about it, the blue blur dashed off towards the city.<br>He knew this wasn't good news.

Reaching the city, Sonic started to look around, noticing the crying people fleeing from the scene. As he saw the rubble that was created from the destruction,  
>Sonic spotted robots as they tried to create even more terror. He expected something like this."Well this isn't new.<br>What a shame. I was actually hoping for a challenge." He smirked before stretching his arm.  
>"Nevertheless, time to have some fun."<p>

Going at lightning speed, Sonic started to attack the robots, spin dashing and doing whatever necessary to put a stop to them one by one.  
>Of course, he didn't take too long before he finished the fight, now standing on a pile of broken robots.<br>Brushing his gloved hands, he soon looked down at the robots, giving his signature grin.  
>"I told you guys were no challenge. Maybe your expiration date has passed?<p>

"Sonic!"

Looking up, he soon smiled as he saw his two tailed fox friend.  
>"Hey Tails! Sorry I didn't leave any bots for you to fight. Guess I had too much fun."<br>He brushed his nose playfully before stepping down from the pile of junk.

"I think it's okay to leave the battling to you Sonic." Tails knew how cocky Sonic could be,  
>but it didn't made him think any less of him. "What exactly happened here?"<p>

Shaking his head, he put his hand on his hips. "Beats me. I noticed smoke and once I came here,  
>there were dumb bots trying to destroy the city. Of course, I took care of them."<br>He said proudly. "It looks like Eggman never gives up..."

"True. But doesn't Eggman usually come here as well?" Tails noted as he looked at the blue hedgehog.  
>"Hmm, that is true. Egghead is the kind to gloat when this stuff happens..." Sonic scratched his head in confusion.<p>

Looking around, Tails spotted something that was under the pile of rubble. Going over, he picked up some of the pieces and tossed them aside.  
>Once the item was in his grasp, he pulled it out before realizing what it was. "Sonic..."<p>

The tone of voice didn't sound good to the hedgehog's ears. Walking over, he watched as Tails showed him the item.  
>"This is...Amy's hammer."<br>"Yep, no doubt about it. It has Amy written all over it." And just the thought of it cause the blue hedgehog to shiver mentally. Soon the two tailed fox frowned.  
>"But then that means Eggman has taken her."<p>

Seeing slight sadness on the fox's face cause Sonic to give him a reassuring smile.  
>"Don't worry little bud. This fast hedgehog will make sure Amy is safe and sound."<br>Looking up at Sonic, Tails smiled softly, knowing Sonic wouldn't lie to him.  
>"Let's go Tails. We got a Egghead to deal with."<p>

The blue hedgehog soon charged up in place before dashing forward, the small fox flying and following the speedy Sonic.  
>"We might have to go to my place so I can get the tornado. Doctor Eggman usually has his places in the air..."<p>

He gave a nod. "Good point Tails. I'll never understand why though..." Sonic shrugged but continued onward. The duo were now on their way to Tails.  
><em>Don't worry Amy. We're on our way...<em>


	3. Waiting

**Notes from the Author:**

Finally finished another chapter. This one actually took some time for stupid reasons.  
>I just didn't feel like it was complete. But I think I finally got what I wanted in this chapter.<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 3:**  
><strong>Waiting<strong>

...Waiting...

_...Waiting..._

That's all the innocent hedgehog could do.

Amy was still confined in her prison cell, sitting on the bed that was given to her. The air filled with silence as the young hedgehog wasn't sure what to do.  
>Sure, she had been kidnapped many times before. If anything, this was normal to her.<p>

And yet...

It was _different..._

_Don't worry Amy. Everything will be okay. You're just over thinking about this.  
><em>'_Perhaps..._' Amy thought to herself. Green eyes wander as she looked at the cell,  
>as if someone was going to pop out right in front of her. She would kill for some company.<br>That's when she decided to think about her friends.

...Her friends...  
>...They were on their way to find her...<p>

Amy decided that she would stop thinking about the cell around her and be more focused on her friends.  
>'<em>Let's see...<em>' Amy pondered for a moment.

"Tails..." Amy said softly to herself.

What could she say about Tails? He's a gentle two tailed fox. Definitely quite mature for his age.  
>And let's not forget the massive brain he had. There have been many times Amy felt quite stupid around the young fox.<br>Not that she envied Tails. It was a gift that was suited for Tails.  
>He was like a little brother to her. And she assumed Tails thought of her as a sister as well.<br>Yet even with such intelligence, he was still an innocent young boy.  
>It made her wonder how many adventures he had with Sonic before she stepped into their lives.<p>

That was something she was a _little_jealous about.

Amy loved to get any chance she could to be with the hedgehog. Knuckles would always be annoyed by it.  
>Tails was never bothered by it, or at least has never spoke to her about it personally.<p>

Was it possible that the reason he never talked to her about it was because he understood?  
>The two had admired Sonic. Maybe not in the 'same' way, but it was still close.<p>

Tails was definitely a good friend.

...Waiting...

_...Waiting..._

If there was something that Sonic the Hedgehog hated, it was waiting.  
>"How much longer Tails?"<p>

The cobalt hedgehog was leaning against the wall as he had his arms folded against his chest.  
>He was already fidgeting with his feet as Tails was using one of his inventions.<br>Sonic had no clue how those machines of his worked. Nevertheless, he only wished that they could work a little _faster_.  
>"Come on Tails! I wanna beat some badniks."<p>

"I'm working on it Sonic. Please be patient." The young fox couldn't help but feel a little annoyed from the other.  
>Sometimes he wished Sonic could understand about how things take time. Apparently time didn't exist in Sonics' vocabulary.<p>

"I _am_ patient! It's my _feet _that aren't."  
>Sonic replied as he started to tap his feet against the wooden floor beneath them. He was definitely itching for some action.<p>

Tails had brought some pieces of the bots that Sonic had fought earlier, using one of his machines to check them out. He couldn't help but be fascinated by the design.  
>Eggman was definitely getting better with his creations of robots.<br>Unfortunately, they still had a odd look to them. Perhaps that was just Eggman's sense of 'style'.

"Almost there...Got it!"

Ears perked up as the hedgehog looked at him. "You figured out where Egghead is hiding?"  
>"From the data I've collected, Eggman should be..." Tails pushed a couple of keys before the screen showed a map.<br>Raising his arm, he pointed his gloved finger at the area. "Right around here."

"Alright! Well what are we waiting for? Let's get goi-"  
>"Wait Sonic!"<p>

The blue hedgehog was about to speed away but turned to look at Tails. "What's wrong?"  
>The fox thought for a moment before frowning. "Don't you think this is...weird?"<br>Emerald orbs looked at Tails, soon scratching his head in bewilderment.  
>"What do you mean weird? Amy has been kidnapped from Eggman dozens of times."<p>

"What I mean Sonic is...Usually when something happens, Doctor Eggman is usually there to witness it all." He couldn't help but be somewhat concern.  
>"Isn't Eggman usually the kind to make his point across you, even if it is something as simple as kidnapping Amy?"<p>

Sonic wanted to think about it, but in all honesty didn't feel it was necessary. "Tails I think that brain of yours is thinking a little bit too hard. This is Eggman we're talking about.  
>No biggie. Maybe he's trying a new gimmick? Which in all honesty isn't so great. I think his aging is finally kickin' in." He chuckled.<p>

When he looked at Tails, he soon could feel his chuckle wither away. He he _that_ worried about this?  
>Sure, Tails thought of Amy like a older sister, but this was the first time he felt bothered by her kidnapping.<br>And whatever bothered Tails, bothered Sonic.  
>Walking over, the cobalt hero put his hand on the little ones shoulders.<p>

"Hey buddy, I know how much you're worried. And well...I guess I am too. I _promise_ that Amy will be safe, okay?"  
>Sonic gave an assuring smile before giving a thumbs up.<br>Azure orbs looked up at his older brother, quite surprised from his words. A small smile appeared on his face.  
>"Right. Let's take the Tornado 1. I'm sure if anything, his fortress is in the air."<p>

Now grinning, he soon pointed his thumbs behind him."Now you're talking Tails! Let's go."

The two heroes dashed out of the room and outside to where the Tornado 1 would be waiting for them.


	4. Alone

**Notes from the Author:  
><strong>  
>I never thought how much problems fanfiction could give me from editing my documents. Just uploading the documents and everything is<br>messed up! Nevertheless, here is the latest chapter.

-HeartofaHero

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 4:**  
><strong>Alone<strong>

A hushed sigh escaped her lips, breaking the silence of the room.  
>Amy was trying all she could to stay on the positive side.<br>Even though she had been kidnapped before, it had put some damage on her mentally.  
>The thought of no one coming to her safety, brought disturbing chills down her spine.<p>

'Maybe...no one will come for me...'  
><em>...Do not fear Amy. They are on their way...<br>_  
>There was one thing that Amy feared.<br>Being_ alone_.

Most knew her as a cheerful and chipper girl. Amy would do the best she could to hide any  
>negative feelings. She always believed that showing it would only cause more damage.<br>That it would exposed her weakness.

_Think of others. _Her voice inside told her.  
>She rubbed her arms, starting to notice the temperature slowly dropping.<br>Who could she think about now?

"...Knuckles..."  
>Even saying his name brought an odd taste in her tongue.<p>

Knuckles the Echidna. What could she say about him?  
>He always acts so serious and was quite short-tempered. Especially when Sonic would tease him<br>or call him 'Knucklehead'. She found it quite humorous.  
>There have been many times that Amy and Knuckles would argue with each other.<br>But even though they annoyed each other, they were still friends.  
>Nevertheless, she barely knew much about him.<p>

The only thing she knew was that he lived on a floating island.  
>That and protecting the Master Emerald.<br>But it always made her wondered.  
>Why?<p>

What was so important about protecting it?  
>Why was he given such a task?<p>

It never made sense to her but she didn't think Knuckles would straight out tell her.  
>It just made he feel...sorry for the red echidna.<br>To be on that island all alone. Amy knew she would go crazy if  
>she had to do that for her whole life.<p>

And yet, it was the one thing that she liked about Knuckles.

Knuckles...was independent.

"Aaahhh..." The bored echidna yawned as he used his gloved hand to cover the sound.  
>Knuckles was at his usual spot, watching over the Master Emerald.<br>For as long as he could remember, it was his destiny to protect it.  
>Sure, it was a lonely job, but he was loyal.<p>

Besides, there were some perks.  
>Angel Island was a beautiful place. There would be countless times that Knuckles<br>would walk around and enjoy the scenery around him.  
>It was exotic and full of mystery.<p>

Though peace came with a price.  
>There were those who tried to get the Master Emerald. Those with minds clouded<br>with evil. Doctor Eggman was one of them.  
>He remembered the first time he encountered Eggman.<br>It would be the first time he would meet Sonic and Tails.  
>And that's where it all began.<p>

Meeting Sonic and Tails changed everything. It was actually because of them  
>he got to see the outside world.<p>

There were times that his friends would offer a place for him to stay, but he declined.  
>His destiny was to stay on the floating island.<br>Even if it was somewhat lonely, he knew it was what he needed to do.

As eyes were slowly being sealed shut, he was about to take another peaceful nap.  
>Suddenly, he felt the ground beneath him shake, causing him to sit completely up.<p>

Another vibration caused Knuckles to panic, now standing up on his two feet.  
>What was going on? Is this what they called an 'earthquake'?<br>But that couldn't be. The island was in the _air_!

That's when Knuckles spotted something coming from beyond.  
>It was a swarm of robots, heading towards him and the Master Emerald.<br>No doubt they were after the beautiful gem.  
>Quickly he grit his teeth, exposing fangs as he was ready to take them on.<br>As each robot came towards him, he started punching them, breaking them into pieces.  
>They were definitely no match for Knuckles strength.<br>"Where the hell did you come from!" Knuckles yelled as he continued to fight, only to noticed more were coming.

Sure the echidna was strong, but there was just too many of them.  
>It was sadly too much for him, the robots now grabbing a hold of him.<br>"Urrggh!" Knuckles growled as he noticed a figure approaching him.

That's when he recognized him.  
>"What the hell do you want!" Knuckled barked at him as the other ignored him.<br>Simply passing by Knuckles, he stared at the Master Emerald, red eyes glowing.  
>Noticing what the other wanted, Knuckles immediately took action.<br>"Oh no you don't!"

In one quick swift, he managed to free himself. Gripping onto one of the robot's arm, Knuckles launched it  
>towards the metallic machine. Dodging, the enemy turned around before charging at the red echidna, attacking him.<p>

Knuckles tried to dodge his every move, but his speed was far too great.  
>"Damn it..." He cursed under his breath. Knuckles soon punched at his opponent, only to be stunned at the outcome.<br>The other had caught his hand with his own, soon twisting his hand and soon landing a punch of his own at Knuckles face.

The echidna fell onto the ground, slowly trying to get up. But just when he was about to gain  
>his balance, the metal enemy curled into a ball and slammed right into Knuckles gut.<p>

Violet orbs widened as he could feel his breathing come to a halt.  
>He rolled onto the ground, feeling cuts and burns on his body.<br>Laying on his side, everything was becoming dizzy. All he could see  
>was the enemy walking towards the Master Emerald. His vision was soon fading.<p>

"...Me...tal...Son...ic..."  
>Was his last words before he finally knocked out.<br>Red eyes glowed as he got what he needed and soon departed and left the echidna behind.  
>Just like how the pathetic creature started out...<p>

_...Alone..._


	5. Fading

**Notes from the Author:  
><strong>  
>Sorry it took a while for me to upload this chapter. A lot actually has been going on.<br>And to be honest, I didn't know how to do this chapter. It still doesn't seem fufilled, but I did what I could.  
>This story is literally coming to my mind one by one. I still don't even know what I want to do with Metal Sonic lol<br>Hopefully, my brain can think of something.

Enjoy.

-HeartofaHero

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 5:**  
><strong>Fading<strong>

The experience of being isolated was making her feel uneasy.  
>Amy remained trapped in her prison cell, resting on the metal bed.<br>Breathing, a small cloud of smoke escaped her lips.  
>The temperature of the area was definitely dropping.<br>_  
><em>The pinkish hedgehog must have been in this place for a couple of hours by now.  
>Unfortunately, with the whole area filled with lights and no windows,<br>there was no indication to what time it was.  
>For all she knew it could have been night time already.<br>All this solitude was disturbing the girl very much. Amy didn't know how much more  
>she could endure.<p>

_Patience Amy..._

"I'm fed up with waiting!" She yelled out, quite stunned at her response.  
>Now she felt like she was losing it.<br>Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a moment.  
>That's when it finally hit her.<p>

"Sonic..."

Amy felt dumbfounded. Of all of her friends, she was shocked that  
>Sonic wasn't the 'first' person to be on her mind.<br>_...Sonic..._

What more could she think about him that she hadn't already  
>thought of before?<br>He was Sonic the Hedgehog. The Fastest Thing Alive. The Blue blur. The  
>heroic hedgehog. The hero of the whole world. The savior<br>of all creatures and humans. He was the protector of all that is good and  
>always foiled Doctor Eggman's plans.<p>

Just the thought of him caused her cheeks to flush, her chest slowly rising up.  
>Amy Rose had always been fond of the blue hedgehog.<br>Ever since their first encounter, she had followed him around.  
>It was because she was trying to find him that she met Tails and shortly after Knuckles<br>as well. The rest was well...history.  
>Amy always tried to claim the hedgehog, but he would always run off.<br>It was because of her constant chasing that she would get involved in his adventures.  
>Just the thought to caused the girl to frown, her ears lowering.<p>

It had been how many years exactly?  
>Most thought of her as the 'annoying fan girl of Sonic' and in all honesty,<br>they were probably true.  
>She didn't want to give that vibe, but she did. Amy couldn't help it.<br>The cool aura that was around him, that trademark smirk on his face, not to mention  
>his carefree ways. Obviously, Amy wasn't the only female who thought of it.<br>And if she was then something was_ definitely _wrong with this world.

"And yet..."

Amy couldn't deny that their relationship was definitely 'one-sided'.  
>Many of her friends encouraged her to give up on him. To 'move on'.<br>She knew they meant well and heck, she even _considered_ doing it herself.  
>But there was that one string of hope that ranged in her heart.<p>

'Maybe...'  
><em>...I should give up on Sonic?<em>  
>"What am I saying!" she said to herself.<br>Continuing to think about it, it started to make some sense to her.  
>Sure, Amy cared a lot about Sonic. But what about her <em>own <em>needs?  
>What if he didn't<em> feel <em>that way?  
>What if he couldn't be there <em>all the time <em>to save her?  
>Then what?<br>Letting out a sigh, she slowly sat up and looked down.  
>"And I thought thinking about <em>him<em> would make me feel better..."  
>Amy whispered to herself.<p>

_Just take it a step at a time. _

Even she admitted that chasing him was becoming rather dull.  
>Perhaps she needed a <em>break<em> from it all.  
>Or perhaps her hope was fading...<p>

ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ

The Tornado. It once belong to Sonic the Hedgehog. He remember when he first  
>saw this flying machine. Being the kind who liked flying, it amazed him when he saw it.<br>Tails even remembered actually laying next to the Tornado and falling asleep.  
>It was then that he met Sonic for the first time.<br>Who would have thought Sonic would have a plane?  
>Sonic had given Tails the Tornado and because of it,<br>Tails had grown a talent of building machinery. He had made other planes but  
>he couldn't help but keep the Tornado and use it the most.<br>The Tornado still had its red color, but it was upgraded over the years.  
>Looking up, the two tailed fox soon yelled out for Sonic to hear him.<br>"There it is Sonic!"

Sonic, who was on center of the wing, gave a thumbs up. "Great job Tails!"  
>Even though there was a second seat, the hedgehog had no problem standing<br>while the wind was hitting him. Perhaps that's why he liked flying.  
>It was another way to feel the wind. If only they could be as fast as he was.<br>That's probably why he left the flying experts to Tails.

Spotting the fortress, Sonic let out a sigh. "What is with his flying fortresses?"  
>Sonic seriously thought flying fortresses became Doctor Eggman's new hobby.<br>Not to mention they were so easy to find. He thought villains always had underground lairs.  
>This one liked them in the air apparently for the world to see.<br>Nevertheless, Amy was there and it was his job to make sure she was safe.

As the sun was slowly lowering down, the skies turned into shades of orange and red.  
>Had it really taken so long to get here? Hopefully, Amy was still there.<br>That's when Sonic blinked.  
><em>Me? Worried. Hah! That's a good one.<em>

Once they landed, Tails slowly got off the plane as Sonic hopped off.  
>The two tailed fox pulled out one of his tracking devices and started to<br>punch some buttons. The fast hedgehog stretched his legs a bit before noticing something odd...

"No welcoming party? I thought you knew how to treat guests with respect Egghead..."  
>Sonic turned around to look at the little fox, soon tapping his foot.<br>"Are you sure this the place Tails?"

"I calculated everything Sonic. This has to be the place."  
>Looking around, he held his arms out. "Then why is no one here?"<br>"I'm not sure. But Amy should be here." Tails soon pointed at his gear.  
>"From what it looks like, there is someone else here."<br>"Alright then. Let's go find her then! The longer we wait, the longer her complaints will be."  
>Tails couldn't help but chuckle from his reply, but soon gave a nod.<p>

The cobalt hedgehog dashed off, starting to run and look around as  
>Tails was flying right behind him. The sun was fading and night was soon to come.<br>Not to mention the clouds were starting to group together.

The view of the two heroes running was now being shown on a screen.  
>"Perfect. Everything is according to plan."<br>A grin appeared.


	6. Disappeared

**Notes from the Author:**

Well this one took some thinking. To be honest, there were some questions I couldn't answer myself in this chapter.  
>But finally I came up with the answer. What that answer is for me to know and for you to find out.<br>Also, I can't help but make Sonic sound corny. I just don't know why.

-HeartofaHero

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 6:**  
><strong>Disappeared<br>**

There were dozens of rooms that Sonic and Tails had gone through but  
>no Amy in sight. He didn't think the fortress was that huge.<br>Eggman definitely had time on his hands. Maybe_ too _much time.  
>There were countless numbers of rooms, each with no importance.<br>Once they reach the end of a hallway, they entered a huge room.  
>"Another empty room?"<p>

On the opposite side of the room were multiple screens.  
>Each showing a live view of the fortress. "This must be the surveillance room Sonic. Maybe we can find out which cell she's in."<br>Tails walked over and spotted the main computer.  
>He started pushing many buttons, Sonic watching him curiously.<br>Soon the screens were changing views before finally one of them showed Amy.  
>"There she is. She is in cell A-310."<p>

Without any thought, Sonic grabbed the two tailed fox and started to go at incredible speed.  
>Turning sharp corners and going down stairs, the two reached their destination.<br>Once he was let go, Tails had to take a deep breath.  
>"Sonic...Next time you do that...let me know before...you do it." Tails uttered weakly as he could feel his chest pounding.<br>Immediately Sonic smiled nervously. "Sorry Tails. Didn't think I was going too fast  
>for ya. I'll remember next time buddy." He patted his friends shoulder. Rushing down the hallway, he read<br>all the numbers before finally reaching the one they were looking for.  
>"Have no fear. Sonic is..." Suddenly, he skid to a halt as he blinked. "...here?"<br>Hearing Sonics' response questioned him as he soon caught up with  
>the other.<p>

The prison cell was completely empty.

Tails looked at the number of the cell. A-310._  
><em>"This is the place Sonic." He said in disappointment.  
>This bewildered the hedgehog. "I don't get it. She couldn't have just...disappeared!"<br>The two thought for a moment before Tails examined the cell  
>carefully. That's when the light switch in his brain turned on.<p>

"Wait a minute."  
>"Hmmmm?" Sonic tilted his head in question.<br>"Amy is not here." The fox replied.  
>Immediately Sonic had a screwed up look on his face.<br>"I can_ see _that Tails." The blue hedgehog responded. The fox shook his head.  
>"No no...what I mean is..." Tails soon drew his arm up and pointed at the cell.<br>"There are chains right there holding the bed."

Emerald eyes examined at it, almost confused by all of this. "So? Chains are a common thing  
>to be in cells Tails. This is Eggman we're talking about."<br>"There were no chains when we saw the screen Sonic." Eyes widened when his little buddy said that, now looking around.  
>Now that he mentioned it, he didn't recall seeing those on the screens.<p>

"Amy was never here to begin with." The small fox sighed.  
>"But if she's not here, then who was that you picked up on your...machine...thingy?"<br>Sonic wasn't sure what to call it but that was the best he could come up with.  
>"I'm not..." But his sentence was cut off as the whole area shook, causing the two to<br>almost lose their balance.

"What was that!" Tails asked. "I think the party has arrived." Raising an eyebrow, Tails wasn't sure what he meant before being grabbed once again.  
>"Here we go Tails!" The fox had no time to prepare before Sonic decided to speed off.<br>"Ahhh!" The fox yelled out in surprise. Making to the surface in just a couple of seconds, the  
>blue hedgehog noticed that the once empty fortress, was now filled with robots.<p>

"You guys are quite fashionably late..." Sonic smirked.  
>The robots soon locked themselves on Sonic, now aiming their weapons at him. As they started to shoot at him, Sonic jumped and curled up, smashing right into them.<br>Tails fought back, maybe not as quick or strong as Sonic, but he manage to keep himself from harm. Luckily, being able to fly helped him out with dodging the enemies.

Just as their battle was coming to a close, there was an explosion, causing the two to  
>stop in their tracks. From the clouds of smoke, a figure started to appear.<br>"Well I guess it's no party without someone crashing it..." Sonic smirked before noticing Tail's focus on the figure beyond. "Sonic...that's..."

Finally revealing itself, red eyes glowed.  
>"Metal Sonic!" Tails called out. The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes, not really amused<br>by the sudden introduction.  
>"What do you want this time Metal Sonic? Haven't you learned your lesson the last time?"<br>The metallic hedgehog made no movement and made no answer.  
>It was as if he was examining the other.<p>

_V-e-r-i-f-i-c-a-t-i-o-n..._

...  
>...<p>

...—S-o-n-i-c—t-h-e—H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g—...

Emerald eyes was curious as he soon tapped his foot. "Well are you gonna strike  
>at me? Or do I have to make the move?" The blue hedgehog noticed something was...odd about Metal Sonic. Not that Metal Sonic wasn't odd to begin with. Without<br>any further thought, the hedgehog dashed towards him.  
>But just as the hedgehog was about to lunge an attack on him, Metal Sonic pulled out someone. Eyes widened as he was about to 'hit' that someone, using all his strength to stop himself. That someone was unconscious and brutally beaten.<p>

That someone...was an echidna.

"Knuckles..." Sonic said before feeling a metal foot slammed right against his face, sending him off to the side. "Sonic!" Tails screamed out. Slowly, it took a second for Sonic to get up before seeing Metal Sonic going towards Tails.  
>"Tails! Run!"<br>The two tailed fox was too stunned to move. He knew he stand no chance against Metal Sonic.  
>The metallic hedgehog looked at Tails, examining him.<p>

_V-e-r-i-f-i-c-a-t-i-o-n..._

...  
>...<p>

...—M-i-l-e-s—P-r-o-w-e-r—...  
>...—N-i-c-k-n-a-m-e—T-a-i-l-s—...<p>

_"...-L-o-c-a-t-i-o-n—o-f—c-h-a-o-s—e-m-e-r-a-l-d-..."  
><em>"H-huh?" Tails said as he wasn't sure if what he asked was correct.  
><em>"...-L-o-c-a-t-i-o-n—o-f—c-h-a-o-s—e-m-e-r-a-l-d-..."<br>_"I-I..I d-don't know..." Tails responded.  
>"Leave Tails alone!" Sonic charged at him, only for Metal Sonic to throw the unconscious<br>echidna towards him. Caught off guard, the blue blur felt the weight of him smash right into him, causing to fall once more.  
><em><br>"...-T-e-l-l—m-e—a-b-o-u-t—l-o-c-a-t-i-o-n-..."  
><em>"I don't know where the ch-chaos emeralds are..." Tails replied before feeling cold metallic  
>hands grab him by the neck. Gasping for air, Metal Sonic spoke once more.<br>_"...-W-h-a-t—d-o—y-o-u—k-n-o-w—a-b-o-u-t—c-h-a-o-s—e-m-e-r-a-l-d-?-..."_  
>"Ahh...uh..." He pressed his hands onto the cold hand, trying to break free.<br>"Th-the chaos emeralds have...power...They can be used for g-good...or bad...  
>Y-you should know that...W-we used them against you wh-when you betrayed Eg-g-man..."<br>If Metal Sonic could express confusion, he would be showing it at this moment. This bizarre fox with two tails _knew_ who he was?  
><em>"...-w-h-e-r-e—a-r-e—t-h-e-y-?-..."<br>_"I d-don't kn-now...Once they are used, they scatter all around the wo-world..."

"I told you to leave him alone!" Sonic curled up into a ball and slammed right at Metal Sonic, causing the metal counterpart to let go of the two tailed fox.  
>Falling onto the ground, he coughed, his hands now rubbing his frail neck.<br>Metal Sonic was caught off guard, but soon got a good grip on one of Sonics' quills,  
>soon tossing him.<p>

The blue hedgehog rolled a bit as he fell onto the hard ground, now beside Tails.  
>Looking at his little brother, he spoke. "Are you okay Tails?"<br>"Y-Yeah...but...s-something's wrong with him."  
>Raising an eyebrow, he slowly got up. "Huh?" The two looked<br>towards Metal Sonic, who was now closing in on them.  
>Just as he was about to attack, he could feel a surge of power fade. Red glowing eyes<br>were now flickering. The two looked at Metal Sonic curiously, only to feel the ground shake once more. "I think the previous explosion may have caused the fortress to lose power..."  
>"Gee, I was wondering what keeping this thing in the air..." Sonic said nonchalantly.<br>The metal enemy tried to attack once more, but he started to jerk  
>a bit before freezing in place.<br>"He must be losing power..." Hearing Tails caused the blue hedgehog to walk over,  
>soon placing a hand on the Metal counterpart. "Metal...?" Sonic called out, wondering<br>if he was in fact powered down.

Another shook caught the two off guard as Tails called out.  
>"Sonic, I think this place is going to crash. We need to go."<br>"B-but what about-"  
>"We need to make sure we can get out of here. Don't forget Knuckles is here too."<br>The two tailed fox was right. Slowly he gave a nod, only to hear an electric ring.  
>Turning back, the metal hedgehog had regained strength again.<br>Quickly Metal Sonic raised from the ground. Knowing it was best to retreat, his jet  
>engine that was on his back powered up before starting, causing the metal machine<br>to get a boost of speed, flying forward.

"W-wait! Metal!" Sonic yelled out as he was about to start running, only to feel a hand grab his wrist. "Come on Sonic. We need to go."  
>As much as Sonic wanted to go after him, he knew he couldn't leave his friends behind.. Giving a nod, the hedgehog grabbed Tails and ran towards Knuckles. He picked him up before heading towards the Tornado.<p>

Tails took a seat and started to get the engines going, while Sonic was on top, holding the unconscious echidna. The Tornado started to roll forward before finally lifting from the ground.  
>The two tailed fox looked up. "Are you okay Sonic?"<p>

"It would be a lot easier if Knucklehead wasn't so heavy..."  
>He responded before looking back at the fortress that was now starting to fall down. He couldn't help but frown. So many questions filled his mind.<br>Why was Metal Sonic there? And with Knuckles for that matter.  
>And what about the whereabouts of Amy?<br>This was giving him a major headache. Looking away, he knew they would have to retreat as well for right now. At least he knew that Amy wasn't in that falling fortress.

_Amy...Where are you? _

Wherever Eggman had her, he hope that she was safe. But Sonic knew he would  
>do all he could to find her.<p>

_...I have to find her. I made a promise to Tails...  
><em>  
>The blue hedgehog couldn't help but feel like the promise<br>was to himself as well.


	7. Worried

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry for being a bit absent. Loads of things happened and now that's all pushed aside, I finally got a new chapter for you guys.  
>Of course it's OBVIOUS who the villian is but what can I say? I love repetitive villians.<br>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-HeartofaHero 

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 7:**  
><strong>Worried<strong>

Footsteps echoed like a rapid beating heart as the irritated hedgehog was  
>walking back and forth. If the word 'waiting' could manifest itself into an object,<br>it would have already been thrown out the window. After a failed attempt  
>to find and rescue Amy, they had to retreat back to Tail's place.<br>The two tailed fox was doing everything he could to find any  
>lead as to where the Doctor Eggman could be.<p>

Sonic had never felt so impatient in his life. A small part of him tried to calm himself down.  
>The remaining (and quite huge) part of him wanted to start running to his heart's content.<br>As Tails came back from his workshop room, he was about to say something  
>only to freeze in place.<br>Blue orbs stared curiously as the blue hedgehog was literally speed walking (or at least Sonics' version of speed walking ) around in circles.  
>He could have sworn he was ready to make permanent marks on the wooden floor.<br>And Tails wasn't going to wait for it to become a reality.  
>"Sonic." He called out.<p>

Caught off guard, Sonic skidded to a halt, slightly making a mark on  
>the wooden floor. Tails couldn't help but let out a sigh. The silent awkwardness caused<br>Sonic to smile nervously. "S-sorry pal. Guess my feet  
>like to move on it's on. Anyways, what info did you find?"<br>"There are some other places Doctor Eggman can be, but there is no definite answer..."  
>Tails answered. This didn't make the hedgehog very happy.<br>"Well then let's just go to each one until we-"

"Take me with you..."

The raspy voice had caught the attention of the fox and hedgehog. Putting a foot  
>on the ground, the red echidna tried to push himself off from the couch.<br>Knuckles was about to stand before feeling his knees give out.  
>"Knuckles!" Tails yelled out before Sonic<br>rushed to his side, making sure the other didn't fall.  
>"Shouldn't push yourself Knucklehead, you do look like you got one heck of a beating..."<br>Knuckles rolled his eyes when he heard the 'nickname' that Sonic had given him.  
>"And it seems you got one too..." He responded, causing Sonic to give him a glare.<p>

Tails shook his head as the two were at it. "Stop it you two. Now is not the time. Don't forget  
>Amy is still with Doctor Eggman." The echidna blinked and soon huffed.<br>"She's kidnapped again? That's nothing new. Besides, what's more important is getting the  
>Master Emerald back from that phony Metal Sonic."<br>Emerald eyes looked at the echidna. "Metal Sonic has the Master Emerald?"  
>"That's what I just said!" Knuckles barked at him as Sonic gave him another glare.<p>

"Hey don't get so touchy. The last time we saw Metal Sonic, he threw you at me!" Sonic  
>soon pointed his index finger out. "And you aren't the light one you know..."<br>"But if Metal has the Master Emerald then maybe he's searching for the Chaos  
>Emeralds as well." Tails stepped into the two's conversation.<p>

"What makes you think that Tails?" Tilting his head the cobalt hedgehog questioned him.  
>Tails frowned. "I don't think Metal Sonic is acting like...himself" He felt a bit weird<br>calling him an actual being, but it would have to do.  
>"I must admit, Metal Sonic is usually the kind to say something to me..." Sonic replied.<br>"He asked me about the Chaos Emeralds and everything about them. As if...as if he  
>didn't even know what they were..." Tails put his hand under his chin, thinking<br>for a moment.

"You would think Eggman would tell his creations about those kind of things..." Knuckles  
>found strength to stand on his own, soon walking forward.<br>"Whatever, I gotta find him and get my Master Emerald back!"

"Now hold on just a second Knucklehead." The hedgehog grabbed his shoulders,  
>causing the echidna to turn and snap at him. "Stop calling me that!"<br>"Chill Knuckles." Sonic smirked. "No need to be sensitive."  
>Letting go, the hedgehog soon held his arms out in gesture.<br>"Tails found places Eggman could be at. Most likely Metal Sonic will be there too.  
>Let's go find him, save Amy...<em>and<em>get your Emerald."

For once, Sonic was making sense to the echidna. Crossing his arms against his chest,  
>Knuckles eyed Tails. "So where do we need to go?"<br>"Eggman seems to have a couple of places. We could check the one closest for now." The  
>orange fox looked at the two. "I'm going to get the Tornado ready. Most likely<br>Eggman's place is up in the air again. I only hope Amy is okay..." With that the tailed one walked out.

Sonic soon looked at Knuckles, noticing the other was impatient as well.  
>"Don't worry Knuckles. We'll get your Emerald back." Violet orbs rolled up as<br>Knuckles looked away. "For your sake I hope I do." To think he would have to  
>team up with the blue hedgehog again made him feel a bit uneasy.<br>Sure, Sonic was a good person, but he still managed to get under his skin.  
>"So why did Amy get captured again?"<p>

"Bunch of Egghead's bots attacked a nearby city. Amy was there when it happened."  
>The blue hedgehog explained. "Seems typical for her to always run into danger...Just like you huh Sonic?"<br>Green eyes looked at the echidna before smirking. "Hey, I face danger  
>head on. She just happens to bump into it." His once smirk turned into a frown, catching<br>Knuckles' attention. "...Are you actually _worried_about her Sonic?"

Blinking, the hedgehog snapped out of it before smiling nervously. "Me? Of course not!"  
>Sonic put his guard up as he waved his hands. "I'm more worried about Tails."<br>Which was true. Maybe not the full truth, but he didn't want  
>Knuckles wanting to know anything about that.<br>Tails always thought of Amy as a friend. Even a sibling. So of course when his little brother  
>wasn't feeling good, it didn't make Sonic feel any better.<p>

"I promised Tails that we would get Amy back."

ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ

"How could you fail me Metal Sonic!"  
>His master yelled out. The cold metal hedgehog just stood there,<br>listening to the other's rage. "I told you to dispose of them!" Pausing, he took a deep breath. "No matter...You _did _get the Master Emerald for me.  
>Though, I'm sure Knuckles will try to get it back. But he is the least of my threats..."<br>He was sitting in his chair, or 'throne' he would call it every now and then.  
>Metal Sonic couldn't see him but he knew his master didn't like<br>to be bothered. Once he saw his master's arm pull out, he knew  
>that was his cue to leave him in peace. Even though he could not see,<br>Metal gave a slight bow before leaving the place.

_It's that pesty hedgehog that will be in my way. But with Metal Sonic on my side,  
>that will all change! And this time, my plan won't fail!<br>_Though he couldn't help feel worried. He knew what Metal Sonic  
>was capable of. And just the thought of the past cause shivers<br>to go down his spine.

Doctor Eggman would do all he could to make sure that would not repeat.


	8. Curiosity

**Notes from the Author -**

I apologize for the late posting, but this one took some time. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this chapter so I'm sorry if it seems like it's on a 'cliff hanger'.  
>But I sadly didn't want to draw out this chapter too much. Maybe it's for the best. I'll admit, it takes time to type for Metal Sonic's sentences. Since you can't 'hear' him<br>sound robotic, I thought doing his sentences like that would be as close you can get to imagining it.

Enjoy the chapter folks!

-HeartofaHero

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 8:**  
><strong>Curiosity<strong>

Ivo Robotnik was a man with many dreams. Following the footsteps of his  
>grandfather, he became a scientist in hopes to help mankind just like<br>Professor Gerald Robotnik. But somewhere along the line, he saw the world  
>different from other scientists. The world was corrupted.<br>Seeing how the government could be cruel and unjust, he  
>too would become obsessed with the idea of creating an empire.<br>One that would have the world fall and be ruled by him.  
>He had become corrupted by evil.<p>

Now under a new name, Doctor Eggman did whatever it took  
>to make his new dream a reality. With an IQ of 300, Eggman had created<br>thousands of robots in his lifetime. Some greater than others.  
>Though he had created many masterpieces, there was one<br>that always sticked out.

Metal Sonic.

This achievement of his was not like the others. This one was _special_.  
>Metal was given the ability of superb speed to match that of<br>Eggman's rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. It was because of Sonic that  
>it inspired him to design Metal to look like him. A robotic blue hedgehog.<br>As much as this scientist adored his invention, there was a flaw in Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic was created for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic the Hedgehog.  
>And it was because of this purpose that it became his obsession.<br>He took matters into his own hands and rebelled against Doctor Eggman.  
>Metal wanted to do things his own way and almost succeeded.<br>Of course, Sonic and the gang made sure that didn't happen.

It was because of it Doctor Eggman had to re-program Metal Sonic.  
>He had to <em>erase <em>those memories he once had and he was nothing more  
>but his robotic slave once again.<p>

Floating down the halls, Metal Sonic was on his way to the prison area.  
>Eggman had told him to check up on the pink hedgehog that he had<br>kidnapped not too long ago. Why he was given this task,  
>he would never know.<p>

Regardless, he had to obey his master's wishes. But he couldn't help but  
>take his time. The gears that were his mind were turning,<br>trying to figure out something. He had found the Master Emerald  
>and now Eggman had wanted him to find the Chaos Emeralds.<br>He wasn't given much information about them except their physical look.  
>But why did he have to get them? Wasn't his main goal to find and destroy<br>Sonic the Hedgehog?

_Th-the chaos emeralds have...power...  
><em>  
>That's when he remembered those words from the fox.<br>Chaos Emeralds having immense power. Perhaps the Doctor  
>believed it would help them in destroying Sonic.<p>

_...W-we used them against you wh-when you betrayed Eg-g-man..._

Metal Sonic was confused when he heard that.  
>Why would he betray his master? The one that created him?<br>It seemed unbelievable, but if the information about the  
>Chaos emeralds were trues than maybe this was too?<p>

A-310 was the cell he was looking for. And when he finally reached  
>his destination, he couldn't help but stare. Shutting his engine, he landed on his<br>feet, red glowing irises watching the creature before him.

_V-e-r-i-f-i-c-a-t-i-o-n..._

...  
>...A-m-y—R-o-s-e...<p>

The pink hedgehog seemed to be 'sleeping'; at least that's what those creatures had called it.  
>Even though Metal Sonic could not 'sleep', he needed to re-charge every now and then.<br>He believed the two were similar. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but  
>remember when he attacked the city.<br>Seeing her come at him and attack him. It was rather pathetic. It was foolish for her  
>to think she could stop someone as superior as him.<p>

And yet...he couldn't help but feel like he had seen her before.  
>But from where? He did not know.<p>

It was because of his curiosity that he decided to take her with him.  
>Luckily, the Doctor seemed to know her and was quite pleased with<br>his actions.

"Nggh..." Hearing the noise from the hedgehog caused Metal to awaken  
>from his train of thought. Amy had turned and was now lying on her side,<br>her pink bangs bouncing from the movement. She had a troubled  
>look on her face. Metal Sonic didn't understand why and think too much of it.<p>

"...Sonic..." Those words sparked Metal's interests as she whispered what  
>seemed to be 'his' name.<p>

"...please...rescue...me..." Her words slow butwere clear to him. Rescue her? Was she counting  
>on that blue hedgehog to save her?<p>

Though knowing that his master knew her meant that this was probably not  
>the first time she had been captured. Does that mean that blue hedgehog<br>had always saved her?

Suddenly, eyes lids twitched as the pink hedgehog was slowly waking up.  
>Emerald orbs were revealed as Amy slowly was adjusting her vision.<br>But when the blur disappeared, eyes widened in shock to see the Metal  
>Sonic standing not too far from her.<br>Immediately sitting up, she gasped as she called at him.

"Metal Sonic!"The metallic hedgehog looked at her curiously as she called his name,  
>noticing that she had added 'Metal'.<p>

_So she was thinking about 'him'._

Amy soon went from shocked to angry as she glared at him. She couldn't  
>help but feel like her privacy was destroyed, seeing as he was just standing there.<p>

"Wh-why are you here!" Amy asked as she stood up from her resting place.

_"I—w-a-s—o-r-d-e-r-e-d—t-o—c-h-e-c-k—u-p—o-n—y-o-u—..."  
><em>  
>"To check up on me? Hmph!" She folded her arms against her chest and looked away.<br>Her attitude wasn't making this situation any better.

"You're going to regret kidnapping me! You'll see...Sonic will be here and—"

"_S-o-n-i-c—w-i-l-l—f-a-i-l—i-n—r-e-s-c-u-i-n-g—y-o-u—..."_

The metallic hedgehog cut her off as red eyes glowed in anger.  
>Turning to look at him, Amy was a bit stunned from his eyes, but soon<br>shook her head and glared at him.

"No he won't! He's always saved me! And he will do it again!"

"_Y-e-t—y-o-u—a-r-e—s-t-i-l-l—h-e-r-e—..."  
><em>  
>Eyes widened at his response. It was true, she was still here. Usually<br>Sonic would have already been here by now and rescue her. Then again there were  
>times that it would take longer. Going over to the bars, she stared at him.<p>

"He will be here! And when he does, he'll teach you a lesson!"

Was she assuming this was to happen? Was it common for her to think this way?  
>What made her so confident that the phony hedgehog would come to her rescue?<p>

"Got nothing to say huh?" Amy noticed no response and soon gave a smirk.  
>"You are just a copy of Sonic. But even a <em>copy<em>, you are no match for him."

_A copy. A copy of Sonic the Hedgehog?_

Hearing that particular word enraged him. Without any thought,  
>Metal Sonic gripped onto the bars and tore them like they were nothing,<br>entering the cell that belonged to Amy. Have a look of fear in her eyes, the pink  
>hedgehog started to move backwards as the other was drawing closer to her.<p>

"St-stay away from me..."  
>Amy stuttered out as Metal Sonic did not say anything in return.<br>She had never felt so scared in her life; just seeing the red glowing  
>eyes was enough to make her heart stop.<br>Before she knew it, she felt her back pressed against the wall, too  
>stunned to even turn to acknowledge she was cornered.<p>

"I said stay away from me!" Amy screamed out as she tried to punch him.

Metal Sonic quickly snatched her wrist before she could even make another move.  
>Glowing eyes pierced at Amy's own.<p>

"_W-h-e-n—t-h-a-t—p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c—h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g—a-r-r-i-v-e-s—I—w-i-l-l—m-a-k-e—  
>s-u-r-e—t-h-a-t—h-e—i-s—d-e-s-t-r-o-y-e-d—..."<em>

Her body was shaking uncontrollably, noticing his grip was tightening.  
>What was he going to do to her? Was he going to knock her out<br>cold like the last time? Or was he going to...

"L-let go of me!" She yelled out as she struggled to break free, trying  
>not to think of the pain that he was inflicting her from just one grip.<br>Of course Metal Sonic was amused by her failed attempts.

"..._I-t'-s—f-u-t-i-l-e—t-o—b-e-l-i-e-v-e—h-e—w-i-l-l—c-o-m-e—...  
>Y-o-u—w-i-l-l—s-e-e—h-e—i-s—n-o-t-h-i-n-g—b-u-t—a—l-o-w—l-i-f-e—<br>'c-o-p-y'—..."_

Raising his hand, Metal Sonic was ready to launch an attack on her.  
>He couldn't help but question as to why he was taking his time.<br>She wasn't a threat. Nothing she could do would harm him.  
>Yet curiosity crawled in the back of his mind.<p>

"You're wr-wrong...He'll stop you..."

Deciding to ignore it, Metal Sonic was now ready to unleash his anger on the  
>poor pink hedgehog. Shutting her eyes tightly, she looked away, knowing what was to come but<br>didn't want to see it.

"...just like the_ last _time!"


	9. Questions

**Notes from the Author:**

This is a rather short chapter and for that, I'm sorry. I was caught up with a couple things and I felt like a short chapter was somewhat necessary.  
>Trust me, the next chapter will be much better than this. Though I hope that the begining doesn't look dumb.<br>It's hard to describe things in letter form so hopefully what I did gives some kind of imagination of what's going on in Sonic's thoughts.

-HeartofaHero

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 9:**  
><strong>Questions<strong>

_▄▄▄▄▄Have no fear!▄▄▄▄▄_  
><em>...Oh, Sonic! ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄<em>  
><em>▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄Are you sure you don't need my help? ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄<em>  
><em> ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄Hey wait for me!<em>  
><em>Hmph! You're so mean, Sonic!▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄<em>  
><em>▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄My hero!▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄<em>  
><em> ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄I know you're here!<em>

_...nic..._

_I just wanted you to know that I...▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄_  
><em> ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄...I care for you, Sonic. <em>  
><em>...So...<em>

_I guess I wanted to know...▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄_  
><em> ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄...do you...<em>

_...Son...ic..._

_▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄...I understand, Sonic...▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄_

_...Sonic..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**...There are more important things to worry about**..._

"Sonic?"

As the voices in his head started to disappear and a new one started to  
>come to full volume, eyes opened quickly in response. He had then<br>realized that he was standing on top of the Tornado.

Sonic and the gang were heading out to one of the locations  
>of Doctor Eggman's hideout, hoping to find Knuckles'<br>Master Emerald as well as a certain pink hedgehog.

But exactly...how long had he been out for?

"Hmmm?" Finally giving a response to the other, Sonic  
>looked down at the two. Knuckles was in the passenger seat, taking a nap.<br>Guess it was a good thing he wasn't awake to see him like this.

"We should be there soon. Probably ten more minutes..."  
>Tails soon looked back forward, now focused on flying once more.<p>

"Ah, okay." Sonic replied.

Tails couldn't help but feel tension around them as the two had grown silent.  
>For a moment, all he could hear were the sounds of the wind as they brushed pass it.<br>Or was it the wind passing them?  
>Nevertheless, the young fox decided to open his mouth,<br>ready to ask something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Sonic, is it okay for me to ask you a question?"

Folding his arms against his chest, he soon gave a nod.

"Sure bud. What would you like to ask me?"

Taking a deep breath, he finally let out what he wanted to say.

"Are you...okay?"

Raising an eyebrow, he had a confused look on his face.  
>Immediately he changed that look, soon smiling.<p>

"What kind of question is that Tails? Of course I'm fine."

Sadly, he had a feeling the blue hero would say that.  
>Even though he was looking forward, he could just imagine the smile<br>on Sonics' face. Perhaps it was that 'brotherly' instinct of his.

"It's just...I'm noticing you are spacing out lately..."

"So I day dream. That's perfectly normal Tails." Sonic said.

"What about when you were walking around in circles?"  
>Tails targeted Sonic once again.<p>

"You know how I hate to stay put in one place."

"Sonic...I-"

The blue hedgehog let out a sigh before speaking once more.  
>"Tails, I think you're overreacting. Besides,<br>there are more important things to worry about..."

The second he finished his sentence, he felt his whole body froze.  
>He now had a stunned look on his face.<p>

_Where have I heard that..?_

"Ahh here we are!"

Snapping out of it, the blue blur looked at the fortress that belonged to Eggman.  
>Seriously, where did Eggman find the time (or the money for that matter) to build such<br>a place? Shaking his head, Sonic soon looked down at the fox and echidna.

Using his gloved fingers, Sonic let out a loud whistle that caused the echidna to  
>wince in pain from the noise. "Yo Knucklehead! We're here!"<p>

Violet orbs were exposed as he soon glared at the hedgehog above him.  
>"You didn't need to kill my ears in the process. And stop calling me that!"<p>

Once they landed, Sonic jumped off of the plane and started to stretch out his legs.  
>If there was something that his legs were wanting, it was to run.<p>

Knuckles stretched out his arms as he stepped off of the plane,  
>eyes staring at the place that stood before them.<p>

"How the heck does Eggman find money to create such a place?" The echidna  
>asked as Tails soon walked towards the two who were stretching.<p>

"That's a very good question Knuckles." The fox replied as Sonic couldn't help  
>but chuckle.<p>

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it?" Sonic casually said.

A beeping noise came from the machine Tails was holding, azure  
>orbs staring at it. "What's up Tails?" Sonic asked as at him curiously.<p>

"It seems there is a strong energy source coming from Eggmans' fortress.  
>Perhaps, the Master Emerald could be here?"<p>

Knuckles shook his head. "No...if it was the Master Emerald, I would have sensed it already..."

The fox and hedgehog looked at Knuckles both agreeing with a nod.  
>"Well I don't know about you, just standing here and asking questions<br>isn't gonna get us anywhere." The blue hedgehog said as he  
>adjusted his gloves.<p>

The three heroes soon looked at each other before each giving a nod in unison.  
>The three darted off towards the fortress, ready to investigate.<p>

It was time to find some answers.


	10. Remember

**Notes from the Author-**

Well I finally got you guys another chapter before Christmas time. I'm quite happy how this one turned out.  
>Didn't think I was gonna be making a LONG story like this lol This is completely new to me.<br>Enjoy!

-HeartofaHero 

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 10**  
><strong>Remember<strong>

Eyes were slammed shut as she could feel her body  
>shaking uncontrollably. She had never been so terrified in her life.<br>Dealing with robots was something she was used to. But when it came to 'this' one,  
>the pink hedgehog was rather clueless.<br>The area was filled with silence as she was awaiting her fate.

...  
>But nothing happened.<p>

Gaining confidence, Amy opened her eyes slowly.  
>Green orbs looked at the menacing machine before it.<br>Red eyes were flickering as Metal Sonic took a step back, letting go of the hedgehog.  
>Was he malfunctioning?<p>

Rubbing her wrist to ease the pain, Amy was now concerned about the other.  
>"H-hey, are you okay...?"<p>

But before she could reach out for him, Metal raised  
>his arm, as if motioning her to stay back. He definitely was not<br>about to let his guard down. Even for a pink hedgehog like her.

At this moment, she didn't know what to do. Amy could see the now broken  
>prison that she was in, but she knew it wouldn't be smart to try to escape now.<br>With Metal Sonic being there, she knew she didn't have much of a chance of  
>fleeing. But as she watched the other, she noticed something.<p>

Behind Metal Sonic was something sticking out. A piece of wire maybe?  
>"Umm...Met-tal..." Amy found the courage to speak, not sure if the other would<br>even listen, but she decided to try.

"There's something...sticking out of you..."

Metal looked at the pink hedgehog. From the tone of her voice, he had a  
>feeling that she wasn't bluffing. The machine was surprised<br>she didn't try to escape. Perhaps she wasn't completely stupid.

"H-here...let me..." Amy walked forward, causing the machine  
>to step back. She could tell the other wasn't comfortable with her<br>getting close, but she was a bit too stubborn to deal with respecting his comfort zone.

"I'm not gonna do anything!" The pink hedgehog huffed before  
>going to him. She noticed a part of his metal plate was open, some kind of<br>wire sticking out. Now Amy was no genius like Tails, but she could figure out  
>that the wire needed to be 'plugged' back in. Carefully, she put it back in before closing<br>the metal plate. "There we go..."

Metal Sonic noticed that his data reading wasn't flickering (or his eyes from other's view).  
>Turning to look at the pink hedgehog, he couldn't help but feel...surprised.<p>

_She helped me? Even when I was about to attack her?_

Her decision was quite puzzling to the machine. If it was anyone else, they  
>would have taken it to their advantage and try to attack him. But she<br>didn't do that. She helped him. Metal had beaten her up and  
>kidnapped her, yet she 'still' helped him? He just couldn't<br>compute the reasoning.  
><em><br>"...—T-h-a-n-k—y-o-u—..."_

Amy blinked before giving a small smile. This was definitely  
>a different side of Metal Sonic.<p>

Metal Sonic registered her words from earlier in his data bank  
>before looking at her.<p>

_"—W-h-a-t—d-i-d—y-o-u—m-e-a-n—b-y—'l-a-s-t'—t-i-m-e—?..."_

She tilted her head as he asked her that question. It took a second for her  
>to realize what he had meant by that, soon folding her arms against her chest.<p>

"Well this obviously isn't the first time you've kidnapped me." Amy said before looking away.  
>"Sonic will stop you just like before and save me. He always does."<p>

_"—W-h-a-t—d-o—y-o-u—m-e-a-n—h-e-'s—s-t-o-p-p-e-d—m-e—b-e-f-o-r-e—?"_

Now she was a bit worried. "You...really don't remember, do you?"

Metal was angry when she said that soon speaking back.

_"—W-h-a-t—i-s—t-h-e-r-e—t-o—r-e-m-e-m-b-e-r—?"_

Amy sighed as she soon scratched her head. "W-well..."  
>Should she really tell him about their last encounter? How<br>would he take it?

_"—T-e-l-l—m-e—!"_

ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ

"Ha!" The blue hedgehog yelled out as he  
>kicked one of the robots. It definitely didn't take long<br>before they ran into trouble.

Punching one of the robots, Knuckles growled out.  
>"How did I get stuck with fighting dumb robots with you?"<p>

"Relax Knuckles." Using a homing attack, he slammed into  
>one of the robots near Knuckles, now standing next to him.<p>

"This is just a little welcome party. No big deal." He gave a grin as  
>Knuckles rolled his eyes before shooting him a glare. "This isn't a <em>game <em>Sonic!"

"Gee, I forgot you're not the social type." Sonic smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Tails soon joined the other two, hovering over them.  
>"I hate to break your conversation but more are coming!"<p>

"No sweat Tails. We'll get them." Sonic gave his trademark grin  
>as Knuckles soon gave Tails a reassuring smile.<p>

The cobalt hedgehog dashed forward, soon curling into a ball  
>and spiking up his speed. What was once Sonic now only looked like a<br>blue blur as he smashed into any foe that got in his way.

The red echidna slammed his fists onto enemies as  
>they were sent flying. Even Knuckles had to admit, this<br>was somewhat entertaining. Of course he would never tell the others.

When the last enemy fell, Sonic soon brushed his hands.  
>"Well that was too easy." The blue hedgehog said.<p>

"Guys, I'm picking up something on my radar. It should be close by..."  
>Tails exclaimed as the other two nodded.<p>

"Well then let's go." Knuckles replied before the three started to follow  
>the directions that Tails had instructed.<p>

Before they knew it, they entered into an enormous room.  
>There were bulky wires all around and towards the middle was<br>a huge clear tube. It was what was in the tube that drew  
>the heroes' attention.<p>

"The Chaos emerald!" The three said in unison, now all running towards the  
>tube that held the gem.<p>

The yellow chaos emerald was radiant as it was floating in the tube.  
>Every now and then, the gem would glow, as if exposing the energy it contained.<br>The red echidna didn't seem to care why it was in there in the first place, but  
>immediately he slammed his fists against the tube. But alas, even his brute force<br>couldn't put a dent on the tube as his fists bounced off from the tube.

"Always thinking with violence huh Knuckles?" Sonic chuckled as the echidna glared at him.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." He replied back at the hedgehog.

Letting out a sigh, Sonic pointed his thumb towards the tube.  
>"You got any ideas Tails? As much as I would love to see Knuckles<br>try his own method, we're kinda on a time limit here."

The two tailed fox sighed before taking a look at the tube. Azure orbs  
>examined the machine around it carefully, trying to figure out<br>what exactly he could do. That's when the light bulb kicked in.

"Now I see!" The fox broke the silence as  
>the blue hedgehog and red echidna looked at Tails curiously.<p>

"The chaos emerald is generating the entire place." Tails  
>soon turned around to look at the other two.<p>

"If I can just shut off the defense shield this tube has, we'll  
>be able to get the chaos emerald. Though there is one problem..."<p>

"And that would be...?" Sonic questioned.

Tails' ears lowered as he sighed.  
>"The whole place may shut down. I'm not sure if Eggman has<br>any backup power, but it will get pitch black if he didn't." Tails soon pulled out  
>his device and tried to work on getting the defense shield off.<p>

"That's no problem. You guys just hang onto me and I'll speed quickly outta here!" Sonic  
>smiled before Knuckles huffed. Hearing him caused him to turn and raise an eyebrow.<br>"You got a problem with my brilliant idea?"

"Yeah, can you see in the dark?" Knuckles asked as he folded his arms against his chest.

"No, but the chaos emerald should give us some light." Sonic responded.

"Do you even remember how we got in here?" Knuckles replied once again with another  
>question. This caused Sonic to shake his head and point his finger out.<p>

"Of course I do. You should trust me more often Knuckles."  
>The blue hedgehog gave a smirk.<p>

"Whatever..." The echidna rolled his eyes as he continued to wait patiently  
>for the fox to figure out how to get the chaos emerald free. It then made him realize.<p>

_Strange...Usually I can sense the chaos emerald miles away...  
>Maybe because it's been used as a generator, its energy is being sucked out...<em>

All of a sudden, a collection of electronic noises caused all three to look at  
>the tube. There was a sound of the machine powering down as the tube covering<br>was moving up, the chaos emerald now within their grasp.

"Alright!" Sonic gave Tails a high five. "I knew I could count on the genius  
>Tails!"<p>

Walking over to the emerald, Sonic reached out to grab it.  
>But just as he did, there was a loud siren. The ceiling lights<br>were now flashing red as a computer voice was calling out 'Intruder Alert'  
>repeatedly.<p>

"Great! Now they know we're in here! Good job Sonic." Knuckles complained as  
>Sonic glared at the other.<br>"They knew we were already in this place to begin with. They were  
>bound to find us in here sooner or later!"<p>

"And here they are!" Tails pointed out as the others looked towards their  
>only exit. It was another swarm of badniks, each holding up their weapons<br>and soon firing at the heroes.

Knuckles dodged the bullets and ran towards the enemies, soon  
>attacking with his fists once more. Sonic joined the battle<br>as he boosted through, slamming the enemies left and right.

They fought as much as they could, but realized that there were  
>just too many robots coming. Soon they were all surrounded<br>as the three heroes were now standing next to each other.

"There's too many of them!" Knuckles said as he kicked one of the  
>robots away from him.<p>

"What do we do Sonic?" The fox cried out to Sonic, causing the blue  
>hedgehog to think for a second.<p>

"...Got a sweet idea." Sonic grinned before looking at the other two.  
>"Tails, hold on to me. Knuckles, hold onto Tails."<p>

The two looked at Sonic curiously before giving a nod.  
>Tails put his hand on Sonics' shoulders as Knuckles put his<br>hand onto Tail's shoulders. Once they were ready, Sonic  
>held out the chaos emerald. The yellow gem shined<br>brightly as he focused his energy with the emerald itself.

"Here we go guys! Full speed ahead!" Sonic yelled out before  
>using a boost to speed out of the room.<p>

With the power of the chaos emerald, the boost was immense, causing  
>enemies to fly away from the pure power that Sonic had let out.<br>The hedgehog made sharp turns and even jumped a couple of times, the  
>enemies not having a chance to touch him at all.<p>

Tails and Knuckles were yelling out in response to his speed but  
>Sonic paid no attention to it. He was storming through like it was nothing.<br>Finding the entrance, he exited the place and used full force  
>to put himself into a halt. Once he had come to a complete stop, Knuckles and<br>Tails let go, each feeling their own hearts racing.

Sonic smirked at the other two. "See, told you it was a sweet id-"

"Are you CRAZY!" Knuckles barked at him as Sonic smiled nervously.

"Oh calm down Knuckles. I told you we would get out and we did." Sonic  
>soon held out the emerald. "Plus we found a chaos emerald. This can definitely<br>help us in finding the Master Emerald right?" He held the last word rather long.

The red echidna soon let out a huff before folding his arms against his chest. "I guess so..."

"But we didn't...find Amy..." Tails paused half way of his sentence to catch his breath.  
>Sonic and Knuckles looked at the young fox, noticing the look of<br>disappointment.

"Amy is bound to be in one of the locations you've found. We just didn't pick the  
>right one is all." Sonic explained to his buddy as Tails looked at him.<p>

"...you still remember the promise?"

Sonic soon made a cross motion on his chest. "I haven't forgotten!"

Tails lips slowly curved into a smile as he soon gave a nod.  
>"Well, let's go to the next location then."<p>

All three gave a nod before darting off towards the Tornado.

Their mission was far from over.


	11. Memories

**Notes from the Author:  
><strong>  
>Hope you guys enjoyed the holidays. This took longer than usual. There were so many directions I wanted to take Metal and Amy<br>but I felt like this was the best choice. Especially since this story is going to be longer than I thought, I realized my other choices would have been 'too soon' in my opinion.  
>I've been enjoying the reviews you've given me so far and it's the reason I'm still going with this story.<br>I didn't think people would actually like it lol.

Well enough with my chit chat and on with the chapter. Enjoy!

-HeartofaHero

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 11: **  
><strong>Memories<strong>

Amy looked towards Metal Sonic as he demanded her  
>to tell him everything she knew. Even though he could<br>not express emotions, he had the feel of anger burning around him.

But what could she do?  
>If she didn't say anything, there was the chance that he would hurt her.<br>And to be honest, Amy didn't want to wake up from being knocked out.  
>Or feel pain after she woke up.<p>

"I'll tell you but..." The pink hedgehog looked away for a second  
>before looking back at him.<p>

"Would you promise me something?"

Metal Sonic tilted his head before holding out a hand.

_"—W-h-a-t—i-s—y-o-u-r—r-e-q-u-e-s-t—?"_

Amy soon looked back at him. "Would you promise not to...kill Sonic?"

The copy hedgehog couldn't help but let out a huff.  
><em>"—R-e-q-u-e-s-t—d-e-n-i-e-d—"<em>

She immediately glared at him. "Why not?"

_"—B-e-c-a-u-s-e—i-t—i-s—m-y—m-i-s-s-i-o-n—t-o—d-e-s-t-r-o-y—_  
><em>t-h-a-t—p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c—h-e-d-g-e-h-o-g—"<em>

"He's not pathetic!" Amy yelled out once more before  
>seeing the other take a step forward.<p>

_"—I—a-m—n-o-t—g-o-i-n-g—t-o—r-e-p-e-a-t—m-y-s-e-l-f—"_

"Then I'm not telling you!"

Immediately he flew forward and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against the wall.  
>He was too quick for her to react, a short shriek escaping her lips.<br>The pain shot through her body as she closed her eyes.

_"—T-e-l-l—m-e—n-o-w—!—I—p-e-r-s-o-n-a-l-l-y—w-o-u-l-d—n-o-t—_  
><em>l-i-k-e—t-o—e-x-p-l-a-i-n—t-o —m-y—m-a-s-t-e-r—o-f—y-o-u-r—w-e-l-l—b-e-i-n-g—"<em>

"Then you must keep the promise!" Eyes shot open, emerald orbs  
>staring straight into red ones.<p>

_"—D-o—y-o-u—n-o-t—u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d—t-h-e—p-o-s-i-t-i-o-n—y-o-u—a-r-e—i-n—?"_

He just didn't understand. It didn't make sense to him.  
>Why was she so determined to make certain of this promise?<br>What could she possibly gain through this? Nothing!

_Why are you evening contemplating about this?_

As green eyes remained locked onto his, Metals' grip onto her  
>became tighter. Amy winced, but that didn't stop her from<br>staring at the other.

"Do you want to know about the past?" The pink hedgehog  
>pressed on as she tried to ignore the pain that was growing.<p>

_"—I—c-a-n—d-e-s-t-r-o-y—y-o-u—!"_

"I don't care!"

Her loud words echoed as Metal was surprised the response she gave him.  
>That's when he noticed something appearing in her eyes.<br>Red irises flickered as they scanned the liquid, data flowing  
>through his sight.<p>

_V-e-r-i-f-i-c-a-t-i-o-n_  
><em>...<em>  
><em>...<em>  
><em>—T-e-a-r-s—<em>

_A drop of clear saline fluid secreted by the lachrymal gland_  
><em>and diffused between the eye and eyelids to moisten<em>  
><em>the parts and facilitate their motion.<em>

Clenching her fists, her body was shaking uncontrollably. In all reality, she was terrified of  
>what the other could do to him. But at the same time...<p>

"He is 'not' a pathetic hedgehog! He is a brave hero who will do  
>everything he can to protect this world...Can't you see that!"<br>Lips trembled as she tried to fight those words out, wishing her tears to go away.

"If you want to destroy me, do it. I would rather _die_ than  
>live in a world without Sonic!"<p>

Even Metal Sonic knew that there was something  
>more to what she had just said. It was like she didn't have to think twice about her words.<br>What was this emotion she was expressing? Fear? Anger? Sadness?

For some reason, he knew there was something else.  
>What it was, he didn't know. Whatever it was, this emotion was strong and<br>was for 'him'. That blue hedgehog.

Even though he had only known about Sonic the Hedgehog  
>for a little bit, he already loathed him. Just as he was about to make a move, a sudden buzz rang.<p>

It was his built in communicator.

_—Metal Sonic! This is Doctor Eggman._  
><em>It seems that we are in need of your assistance once more.<em>  
><em>Bring that pesky girl with you. She will be needed—<br>_  
>Slowly metal claws lifted as Metal let go of Amy, causing her<br>to rub her shoulders. Metal Sonic stared at her before speaking.

_"—Y-o-u—a-r-e—l-u-c-k-y—m-y—M-a-s-t-e-r—w-a-n-t-s—y-o-u—a-l-i-v-e—"_

In one swift move, he slammed his fists into Amy's stomach, causing her to  
>gasp. She curled forward, allowing Metal to pick her up and hung her<br>over his shoulders.

_"—I—w-i-l-l—f-i-n-d—o-u-t—a-b-o-u-t—m-y—m-e-m-o-r-i-e-s—"  
><em>  
>He turned around and started his engine, slowly lifting from the ground.<p>

_"—W-i-t-h—o-r—w-i-t-h-o-u-t—y-o-u-r—h-e-l-p—"  
><em>  
>ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ<p>

"This place..."

Those two words that escaped the blue blur's lips  
>caused the other two to look at him curiously. They had reached their next destination. Eggman created what seemed to be<br>a nuclear plant near a huge lake. It was polluting the area and the once beautifulflowers were now withering and dying.

Azure orbs stared at Sonic as he finally responded. "What about this place Sonic?"

Scratching his head, he tilted his head. "Somehow...I've been here before..."

But from where? He had to think for a second.  
>It was when he looked up at the sky that it finally came to him.<p>

"This is Never Lake!" Sonic shout out as the other two were a bit  
>alarmed from his sudden burst.<p>

"Never Lake?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic soon nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe it. It's been so many  
>years since I've been here..."<p>

He would have recognized it sooner if the Little Planet was still there.  
>But the planet seemed to only appear one month out of every year.<br>Sonic never understood where exactly the planet would go to,  
>but he never thought it was too important to know.<p>

"This is the first time I encountered Metal Sonic.  
>This was also the first time I met..."<p>

_...Amy...  
><em>  
>Memories started to flow through his mind of the<br>adventures he had at the Little Planet. Going through the past and future. Using the Time Stones.  
>Meeting a particular pink hedgehog for the first time.<p>

Knuckles noticed the other had spaced out and soon  
>repeated the other's words. "First met who?"<p>

Snapping out of it, Sonic soon shook his head. "Come on, we shouldn't be wasting any more time."  
>The blue hedgehog soon grabbed Tails and Knuckles'wrists before grinning. "We got a Lake to save."<p>

Boosting forward, Sonic ran towards the plant, the others holding on  
>to the blue hedgehog. Sonic couldn't help but think about the past and present.<p>

Why was Metal Sonic working for Doctor Eggman again?  
>Did he feel like he had no choice but to join him?<br>Or maybe he is only using the Doctor for his own needs?

And what about Amy?  
>Was she okay?<br>Sonic never realized that it would take this long to find her.  
>It actually made him worry about her safety.<p>

_I wonder...if you even remember how we first met..._

The cobalt hero thought as he used his speed around the lake, noticing  
>that the lake itself was being polluted. He would make sure Eggman<br>would pay for the damages he had done to this lovely place.

_What am I thinking? I'm sure she does._  
><em>I don't think she would forget something like that...<em>

Emerald orbs spotted an entrance before skidding to a halt.

"Well I think this would be the place to start..." Sonic said as Knuckle soon stepped forward.

"...I'm sensing a chaos emerald is nearby..." The red echidna spoke.

The orange fox soon pulled out his device. "I'll see if I can pinpoint its location."

"Well don't take too long Tails. My feet are itching for some action" Sonic started to stretch his legs as Knuckles  
>sighed.<p>

"Impatient as always Sonic." Knuckles said.

The cobalt hedgehog grinned before stretching his arms. "I like to think of it as 'living on the edge'."

Rolling his eyes, Knuckles soon held his hand out. "Like I said...impatient."

Sonic smirked at him. "Not all of us have the patience to sit near a rock all day and night like you."

"It's not a rock!" Knuckles glared at him as Sonic raised his hands up in defense.

"I'm only kidding Knuckles."

Tails soon smiled and held out his device. "I found out the location."

Deciding to ignore the lovely conversation he and Knuckles were having, Sonic turned his attention to tails.  
>"Great, let's get going then!"<p> 


	12. Reunion

**Note from the Author:**

****I apologize for not uploading a new chapter. Life has caught up with me and has pulled me down.  
>This is my longest Chapter as of now. I wish the ending portion could have been better. I think my brain fried trying to finish it.<br>Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>  
><strong>Reunion<strong>

There was an eerie silence around them as they walked through the halls.  
>Tails continued to use his device in hopes to find the location of the chaos<br>emeralds. Unfortunately, he was starting to become distracted  
>with the foul stench that lingered in the air.<p>

The blue hedgehog even noticed as Tails had covered his mouth  
>and started to cough. "You okay buddy?"<p>

The orange fox blinked, his attention going away from the device to Sonic.  
>"Y-yeah I'm fine. It's just all the pollution around here is really bugging my nose."<p>

"Eggman doesn't seem to care for nature now does he?" Knuckles  
>responded as Sonic and Tails nodded in agreement.<p>

"Heh, probably why he uses robots. They can't smell this awful  
>toxic waste." Sonic plugged his nose in gesture.<p>

A beeping noise caught Tails' attention before checking  
>his device. As the other two crowded around him, they could<br>hear the beeping start to go at a faster rate.

Dashing forward, the three heroes were almost  
>in reach of the chaos emerald. The speed of the alarming sound<br>was increasing as they got closer. Before they knew it, they were  
>going down a long pathway.<p>

"Hold it!" Knuckles yelled out as the three all came to a halt.  
>Before the others could say anything, the echidna held out his hand,<br>pointing towards the end of the hallway.

There a long glass tube could be seen from the distance.  
>It looked similar to the one they had encountered before.<br>Lifting from the ground, Tails flew towards the glass tube. As he landed, he  
>started to examine it. Once Sonic and Knuckles caught up to him, Tails tilted his head.<p>

"That's strange..." The young fox whispered softly to himself.

The blue hedgehog tilted his head. "What's wrong Tails?"

Turning around, Tails held out his device in gesture. "There's no chaos  
>emerald in the glass tube, but my device says it should be here..."<p>

"That's because I don't want pesky animals like you trying  
>to take them from me!"<p>

A long mechanical arm stretched out and snatched Tails' device  
>right out of his hand. Azure eyes widened as Tails tried to reach out<br>for his machine, only to see it where the mechanical hand came from.

Floating on one of his egg mobile was none other than...

"Doctor Eggman!" The three yelled in unison.

"Nice of you to recognize me! But I'm afraid this is where I draw the line..."  
>Eggman commanded his mechanical hand to crush the device into pieces.<p>

"H-hey!" The young fox called out as his machine was destroyed.

Pointing an index finger out, Sonic soon gave a stern look. "Hey Eggman I thought  
>you knew better than to steal someone's stuff, let alone destroy it!"<p>

"And I thought pesky rodents like you knew better than to  
>snoop around my quarters!" Eggman retorted.<p>

Tails curled his fingers into fists. "Where is the chaos emerald?"

"Oh you mean 'this' beauty?" The evil scientist pulled out the red chaos emerald.  
>"Since you already infiltrated one of my places, I thought it would be safe<br>to make sure that didn't happen again..."

A smirk appeared on his face as Sonic put a hand on his hips.  
>"And here I thought you wanted to welcome us like true guests."<p>

Eggman lips twitched as Sonic had said that, feeling as if he was being  
>completely ignored. "You'll see! With all the chaos emeralds in my grasp,<br>I will be able to truly create the utopia of my dreams!"

"Keep on dreaming Doctor, because that's all it will ever be!" Knuckles held his  
>fist up. "Give us the Chaos emerald. And you better hand back<br>the Master Emerald while you're at it!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let that happen Knuckles. You see...I have many plans  
>that need me to use the Chaos Emeralds as well as the Master Emerald..."<br>The evil egghead pointed at the echidna. "If anything you should be more  
>concern about that 'rock' of yours that is no longer in the air..."<p>

Gritting his teeth, Knuckles growled as Eggman chuckled.  
>"You'll pay for this Doctor Eggman!"<p>

As Knuckles was about to make his move, there was a sound  
>that caught their attention. The ceiling was opening as the place<br>was brightened from the outside daylight. A figure  
>lowered from the opening, revealing to be none other than<br>Metal Sonic. The master grinned and looked at his  
>masterpiece, holding out a hand in gesture.<p>

"Well it's nice of you to join us Metal. And it seems you brought  
>the girl..."<p>

Emerald orbs shot open as he watched Metal Sonic. The copy hedgehog  
>held out the pink unconscious girl towards his master, letting<br>Eggman grab her with his mechanical arm attachment.  
>The others just stood and watch as she was being held in the huge<br>white hand. They could clearly see pain written all  
>over her body.<p>

Tails yelled out, a now worried look plastered on his face.  
>"What have you done to Amy!"<p>

"What have 'I' done?" Eggman place his hand on his chest, trying  
>to sound innocent in the process. "Why this is not my doing..."<p>

Pulling his arm out, he gestured to Metal."I would love to give myself  
>credit, but this was done by my great masterpiece..."<p>

Metal Sonic turned around to face the other three, examining them  
>like he had before. Information from their last encounter were showing up in his saved data at a fast pace.<p>

When he spotted Sonic though, red irises glowed.

The blue blur stared at the other, feeling enraged by the information  
>given from the evil scientist. Even as the Doctor was talking, his<br>words were echoing out. He was focused on the metallic copy, tension  
>rising in the air.<p>

Chuckling, Eggman clashed his hands together.  
>"My, isn't this quite the reunion...Even if this isn't the exact place,<br>this is the area where you first met my beautiful creation. Not to mention  
>the first time this pesky girl also became a part of our 'meetings'..."<p>

Both Tails and Knuckles turned to look at the blue hero.  
>They were stunned to hear such news.<p>

Was this really the area in which Sonic met Metal for the first time?  
>And what about the first meeting of Amy?<br>They realized that neither Sonic nor Amy told them about their first  
>meeting. It puzzled the fox and echidna very much.<p>

Metal Sonic couldn't help but listen to the information  
>Doctor Eggman had filled them with.<p>

_So that pathetic girl wasn't lying to me..._

This somewhat angered the metallic hedgehog. If they had  
>encountered before, why didn't Eggman tell him of the past?<br>Were they too painful to his master?  
>Or perhaps his master was keeping secrets from him?<p>

"This reunion shall come to an end...Metal, I command you to-"

Before Eggman could even give out his orders, Metal had boosted forward.  
>Targeting the blue hedgehog, he started to spin, as if becoming a drill.<p>

"Sonic!" Tails screamed out as Sonic made a quick dash to the right.  
>Metal just barely missed the other, slowing down as he had<br>used up too much power.

As he turned around, he soon felt the impact of the blue hedgehog  
>slamming against him in a spin dash. Metal reached out, grabbing Sonics' leg.<br>The hedgehog stood one leg before using some force and kicking the other with his foot.  
>Not expecting such a bold move, Metal released the other and fell down from the kick.<p>

Even though he made the hit, Sonic had fallen down from that risky move.  
>"You don't seem to give up do you?" The cobalt hedgehog slowly stood up, brushing any<br>dirt that collected on his skin off.

The evil scientist watched with glee as his  
>wonderful creation was duking it out with the blue hedgehog.<br>How much he waited for this moment. Perhaps he would  
>get what he had dreamed of for so long.<p>

But then he remembered there were two other rodents  
>that needed to be taken care of.<p>

Tails was starting to worry as the battle between Sonic and Metal had begun.  
>He was about to take a step forward before feeling something<br>stop him. Turning around, he looked at Knuckles.

"We have to help Sonic."

"I know Tails, but right now there's someone else that needs us more."  
>Knuckles replied.<p>

"I believe Knuckles is right. You can help me by stop being in my way!"  
>A large hammer interrupted Knuckles and Tails conversation,<br>the two dodging just in time.

Leaping into the air, Knuckles tried to land an attack on Eggman.  
>"Sorry, but that's not going to happ-"<p>

A bumper appeared all of a sudden, shielding the Doctor.  
>Hitting it, he was sent flying back.<p>

"You're too reckless, Knuckles." He chuckled before hearing a squeaking noise.  
>Turning around, his mouth drew wide open to see a certain fox messing<br>around with his egg mobile.

Tails had pulled a screwdriver and started to unscrew the elbow piece from  
>the mechanical arm.<br>"Why you..."  
>Enraged, Eggman programmed a boxing glove to shoot up, slamming against<br>the orange kitsune. The impact knocked him pretty hard, causing Tails  
>to fall backwards.<p>

Getting up from the previous attack, purple orbs widened as  
>he caught sight of Tails falling down. As fast as his feet could go, he<br>ran towards him. In one quick leap, he held out his arms and caught the  
>little fox, feeling himself slam onto the ground.<p>

"I know this is supposed to be a reunion, but I don't like to  
>repeat pointless battles Metal..." A sly smirk appeared on his face as<br>he stared at his copy.

_"—S-o—s-h-e—w-a-s—t-e-l-l-i-n-g—t-h-e—t-r-u-t-h—." _

"Huh?" But before he could push the conversation any further, he felt  
>mechanical hands grip onto his shoulders. Using his jet engine, Metal<br>pushed with full force, nailing him right against the wall.

"Nggh..." Even Sonic was surprised by the sudden attack. He  
>was starting to notice his pattern was quite different than before.<p>

_"—I-t-'s—s-a-d—r-e-a-l-l-y—T-h-a-t—g-i-r-l—r-e-a-l-l-y—b-e-l-i-e-v-e-s—y-o-u—t-o—b-e—a—h-e-r-o_

_—B-u-t—-a-l-l—I—s-e-e—i-s—a—p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c—c-r-e-a-t-u-r-e—..." _

"Humph, fighting words you got right there. But I am the real deal."

_"...—I—w-i-l-l—p-r-o-v-e—h-e-r—w-r-o-n-g—...  
>...I—w-i-l-l—d-e-s-t-r-o-y—y-o-u—A-n-d—I-'l-l—<br>m-a-k-e—s-u-r-e—s-h-e—w-i-l-l—j-o-i-n—y-o-u—..."_

Green orbs moved slightly as he spotted the pink hedgehog from afar.  
>Just the sight of her made him think for a moment. Sure, it's not surprising that<br>Amy would think of Sonic as a hero. Most people did.  
>But perhaps, it was the idea that Amy actually said it that shocked him.<br>Not to mention telling it to Metal Sonic.

_I just wanted you to know that I..._

Snapping back into reality, Sonic soon stared at those crimson irises.  
>As his rival was ready to make his move, the blue blur noticed that he froze a bit<br>in place. This struck the hedgehog with a confused look on his face.

From the back, something had seemed to open out.  
>And Metal couldn't believe it would happen at such a time.<br>Data readings were going through his sight, causing him to be blind.

_N-no...This can't be happening! Not when I have  
>him where I want him!<em>

Lips curved into a smirk as Sonic was ready to take this opportunity.

"I will make sure you don't lay a finger on her or any of my friends  
>for that matter."<p>

Managing to break free, the blue hero charged in place. In one final blow,  
>Sonic released his charge and crashed right into Metal Sonic. This sent the rival flying.<p>

"Now it's time for you pesky rodents to stop getting in my way!"  
>Eggman was about to make his move before he heard something<br>coming his way. Looking towards the right, eyes widened as  
>Metal Sonic had slammed right into Eggman's egg mobile.<p>

"Aaah!" The evil scientist yelled as the impact onto the egg mobile  
>had caused the mechanical hand to break and released the girl.<br>As she was taking a nose dive, Tails and Knuckles shouted out her name.

"Amy!"

A sudden flash of light past the two as Amy had vanished  
>in a blink of an eye. It took the others to register what had just<br>happened, but when it finally hit them, they spotted the cobalt hedgehog.

Carrying her in his arms, Sonic had turned around to face the others.  
>His stand was proud and defiant as Tails and Knuckles were<br>pleased to see that the two were alright.

Detecting Metal was now on the floor in defeat; Eggman  
>knew that this was probably the best time to make his escape.<br>As much as he hated to see his beautiful creation defeated in the hands  
>of the pesky hedgehog, he didn't want to fall in that same state.<p>

Pressing a button, a siren started to ring all around the place.

"You may have won this round, but I promise you that  
>I will be one the one who will gain victory! I will find all the chaos emeralds.<br>And when I do, my empire will reign supreme!"

Using what power that was left in the egg mobile, he  
>was flying upward towards the open sky.<p>

"Come back here Eggman!" Knuckles screamed out before  
>the floor made a sudden shake. "Wh-what's going on!"<p>

"I have a feeling this place isn't going to be standing for much  
>longer..." Tails frowned.<p>

"Always have to pull some stupid self destruct plan don't you  
>Eggman?" The red echidna let out a deep sigh.<p>

"Mnnnn..." A soft groan escaped her lips as Sonic  
>looked down. Soft emerald orbs opened as Amy was<br>waking up. Taking a second to adjust, she realized that this  
>place was unfamiliar to her.<p>

"Amy!" Tails called out as he and Knuckles  
>were rushing towards the other two.<p>

Knuckles tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

"T-tails? Knuckles? Wh-where are we?" Amy asked.

"Long story short: Egghead." Sonic smirked, causing her to look up at him.

"Son-" But her word was cut off as the ground started to shake once more.

"We need to get out of here." Knuckles said as Tails nodded in agreement.  
>Amy gave a nod as well before recognizing the copy hedgehog.<p>

"Metal!" She gasped as the others looked towards their enemy.  
>Metal was slowly getting up, a bit unbalanced from the last attack given to him.<p>

_"—S-o-O-n-i-c—t-h-i-s—i-s—n-o-t—n-n-n-n—"_

The rival copy had a look of pain as he put his hands on his head.  
>Metal noticed some of his functions weren't working properly,<br>trying his best to fight it. As Amy watched Metal, she quickly jumped off from  
>Sonics' grasp. The pink hedgehog rushed towards Metal.<p>

"A-Amy!" Sonic stuttered out.  
>"Don't go near him Amy, he'll hurt you!" Tails cried out.<p>

Regardless of their voices, she kept going. She could even  
>feel her body aching, but tried to ignore it.<br>As she drew closer, Metal held his hands out in defense._  
><em>Frowning, she replied. "Please Metal...I only want to help."

Amy tried to reach out towards the wire that was popped out.  
>Suddenly, she felt hands grabbing her shoulders.<br>Turning her head, she was surprised to see Sonic behind her.

"Amy, we need to leave now! The whole place is gonna go down if we don't."  
>Sonic explained as Amy shook her head.<p>

"We need to help Metal."

"Are you hearing yourself Amy!"

Another rumble from the floor resulted in ceiling starting to break apart, chunks  
>of it falling down.<p>

"Sonic! Amy!" Knuckles tried to get closer to them but noticed that  
>they were being blocked by the falling debris.<p>

"Tails, Knuckles, get out of here!" Sonic ordered them as  
>Tails shook his head.<p>

"But what about you and Amy! We can't just leave you two."

"Don't worry about us. You guys need to find an exit and fast before this  
>place goes down." Sonic gave him a smile.<p>

Azure eyes softened as he saw the smile, soon looking at  
>Knuckles. "Come on!"<p>

Knuckles was a bit surprised from Tails' reaction, but didn't  
>push the thought any further. Following him, they rushed towards<br>their exit.

Another piece of the ceiling was heading straight towards them as Sonic pulled her backwards.  
>Dodging the attack from above, Sonic looked at her. "Come on Amy, we need to go. Or..."<p>

But he froze as he saw that look on her face. Amy kept staring at  
>the robotic copy, which had now fallen down from the rubble.<br>Why did she worry so much about Metal Sonic?  
>Did she feel sorry for him? It made no sense to the blue hero.<p>

And yet...

Seeing that sad look on her face. It tormented him.

_**...**_

**...There are more important things to worry about...**

**...**

Shaking his head, he dashed towards Metal Sonic.  
>Amy blinked as she watches him starting to pick up the pieces off<br>of the other. Quickly, she followed him, doing the same.

Placing his hands on Metal, Sonic tried to lift him up.

Metal's vision was fighting, but he could determine that the one picking  
>him up was Sonic. He didn't know what to think at the moment.<p>

_"—W-w-h-y-Y-y—a-_r-r-e_—y-y-Y-o-O-u—?"_

"I am a Hero, aren't I?" Sonic smirked as Amy reached out towards  
>the wire. She carefully placed it in before closing he cover.<br>Red eyes shined as his vision had come back.  
>Data was setting up as he noticed the whole place<br>was going down. But one thing confused him.

_"Wh-wh-e-r-e—i-s—m-m-y-Y—M-a-A-s-t-E-r—?"_

Amy blinked before speaking out. "Doctor Eggman?"

Sonic let out a sigh. "Egghead ditched this place and I'm sure we should too..."

Abruptly, the whole ceiling was starting to collapse as time  
>was running out. "Come on, this way." Sonic said as he and Amy<br>started to help carry Metal Sonic. What was once thought to be an exit  
>for them, only turned to be a dead end as a broken pillar had blocked their way.<p>

"Shoot..." Sonic said as he tried to look for another exit.  
>Emerald orbs continued to wander around, hoping to look<br>for options. But it seems time was not on their side.  
>It didn't help he had to help carry Metal Sonic in the process.<p>

Just when he spotted an exit, he heard a cry as he made a sharp turn.  
>Amy had fallen behind and was now on the ground. Sonic<br>now had a worried look on his face. "Amy!"

"S-Sonic..." Even she was starting to notice her body was  
>failing her. Her aching body was too much for all the running.<br>Not to mention the foul toxic air filling her lungs.

Rushing over to her, he noticed that a large pillar was heading their way.  
>"Amy!" Sonic yelled out as he sped towards her.<p>

Reaching for her, the pillar was closing in.  
>The pink hedgehog looked at him as she held out her hand.<p>

That was the last thing she remembered.  
>Everything had gone <strong>black<strong>...


	13. Promise

_**Note from the Author: **_

**I apologize for not posting a Chapter for a while. Life gets the best of me and very soon I will be getting my wisdom teeth pulled,  
>so don't be surprised if the next chapter also takes some time. I hope you've been enjoying my story so far. I'm slow<br>when it comes to creating a story. To be honest, I kind of just go with the flow on what I want to happen next. Some storyteller I am.**

**Anyways, I hope you at least enjoy this latest chapter. I definitely will draw what I wanted you to see in Sonic's...well read and you'll know.**

**-HeartofaHero**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>  
><strong>Promise<strong>

The young fox ran as fast as he could. Sirens were drowning out  
>his heavy breathing as he tried to go as fast as his footsteps could take him.<br>He would have used his own tails, but fear made him too nervous to fly.  
>For now...he had to run while dodging the consumption of the<br>toxic air.

Just when he felt his legs about to give out, eyes  
>spotted the light that was growing as they got closer to it.<br>Before he knew it, Tails could see the lush green grass as they  
>had escaped. Reaching the top of a hill, the fox and echidna<br>took a second to recollect themselves, both not use to  
>running for such great lengths.<p>

Once they regained their breaths, they turned to look at the now  
>demolished plant. What was a large nature destroying base now became<br>nothing but rubble on the ground.

Amethyst orbs wandered, the echidna noticing that there  
>was no blue nor pink hedgehog in sight. Shifting his attention<br>towards Tails, he suddenly felt his lips curl into a frown.

Watching Tails, Knuckles immediately knew the other was worried.  
>Not to mention that the two tailed fox was looking pretty shakened up.<br>It made the echidna feel quite uncertain of what to say at this point.

Now it had made him wished that he had done something rather than just  
>'run away'. But the echidna also knew how much Sonic would have<br>wanted him to make sure that Tails was in safe hands as well.

"Tails..." His voice finally broke the silence as  
>Knuckles tried to reach out for him.<p>

Unfortunately, the other did not hear him. Azure eyes stared at  
>the place they had just escaped, too stunned to see it<br>in its' condition. For he knew there were two  
>others that were suppose to come with them...<p>

And to think of the outcome of the other two...  
>The very thought...was unbearable.<p>

As his tails started to finally move, concentrating on what left power  
>he had in him, Tails started to speed down the hill.<p>

"Tails!" The echidna cried out in worry, not taking another second  
>thought and following the other.<p>

Panic was in his eyes and the young one tried his  
>best to be strong. Tails had never felt so weak at this point.<br>He hated being the one to wait for the outcome. To know whether  
>his friend was okay or if things turned for the worse.<p>

_Please...be okay...you both just have to be okay..._

Even though he tried to comfort himself with  
>those repeated thoughts, he was at his limit with his speed, his<br>movement becoming reckless. Not paying attention, Tails had tripped and fell forward,  
>slamming onto the green grass.<p>

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled out as he saw the other take a dive.

Catching up to the fox, he carefully tried to get the other up.  
>But the other wouldn't let him help him completely. Tails just sat<br>on the grass, staring at the ground.

"...Why Knuckles...?" His shaky voice caused the red echidna to frown.

"Why couldn't they come with us?"

That was a question Knuckles wished he could have asked himself.  
>Shaking his head, he gave his reply. "They wanted to help Metal Sonic. And with the<br>situation at hand, Sonic wanted to make sure we were out of there safely..."

Curling his hands into fists, he cried out.

"But what about his own safety! What about Amy's safety! He promised  
>me that she would be okay!"<p>

Knuckles was shocked by his words, afraid whether to give an answer or not.  
>It was then that Tails had realized his own actions and finally took a deep breath.<p>

"...I'm sorry...for yelling out like that." Ears lowered as he could finally feel the cold tears  
>rolling down on his fur covered cheek. Surprisingly, he felt something touch the top of his head as he tilted his head upward.<br>Knuckles gave him a sincere smile as he ruffled  
>the fox's bangs.<p>

"I know it must be hard on you to have to worry constantly  
>about your friends. But I know that Sonic is doing what he can to<br>make sure all of us our safe..."

Placing his hands on the others shoulders, he slowly picked up the fox. Making sure  
>that he could stand on his own two feet, he spoke once more.<br>"Now I know Sonic maybe a little bit on the childish side...heh cocky even. But I know  
>he's serious when it comes to a promise. He would never break a single one, especially<br>to his close friends..."

Lips finally curled into a smile from hearing the echidna, quite comforted from those words.  
>But before he could even thank the other for the encouraging speech, a loud<br>buzzing noise caught their attention off guard.

"That sound..." Knuckles said before Tails started to look around.  
>Searching, the sound was becoming louder as they got closer to it.<p>

"Look!" The red echidna pointed out in the sky as they spotted the figure.  
>With what little power he had left in him, Metal Sonic floated in the air,<br>carrying both Sonic and Amy in his arms.

"Sonic!" The two tailed fox called out before Metal suddenly dropped down a couple inches.  
>The sound of his engine was weak as his power was fading.<br>Metal's data kept flashing warning notices on his screen, knowing that  
>he was going to give out soon. But for some reason, he kept going towards<br>the fox and echidna.

Metallic shoes touched the ground, as the copy set the two unconcious  
>hedgehogs down before joining them onto the grass.<br>Glowing red irises started to fade away as his engine was powering  
>down.<p>

Rushing over to the three, Kncukles checked Sonic and Amy before  
>letting out a sigh of relief. "They're okay...We should take them back to your place."<p>

Just when he thought he was free from worried, Tails looked at the metallic copy.  
>He couldn't help but feel sorry for the machine. Looking at Knuckles, he voiced a suggestion.<p>

"We need to take Metal Sonic with us..."

"Huh?" Knuckles tilted his head as he stared back at the fox.

"But isn't he our enemy?"

It was true. Metal Sonic was their enemy. Yet in the end, he  
>used all his power to make sure Sonic and Amy were safe. Why he<br>choose to do such actions was beyond his comprehending.  
>But surely he wasn't 'all' bad. Especially to save Sonic, the reason he<br>was created in the first place. That had to count for something, right?

"...I say we should take him. He's in bad condition and I doubt Eggman would  
>go looking for him..." Tails explained before turning around.<p>

"We need to get to the Tornado..."

Giving a nod, Knuckles carefully picked up the pink hedgehog and had her  
>slinged over his shoulders. "Well, we better start moving. Metal Sonic doesn't look<br>like he's light as a feather, so it's going to most likely take a second trip."

"Right...Let me help."

The two used all the strength they had to take Sonic, Amy, and Metal to the Tornado.  
>It wasn't easy, but they manage to get through it. Tails made sure<br>that Metal was in the second seat, while Knuckles stood on the wing platform, holding  
>the two hedgehogs. Turning the Tornado on, the plane slowly took off as Tails<br>carefully started to head in the direction of home.

ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ

_[ Tilting his head up, his vision was blurry for a moment. But when it became_  
><em>clear, he glanced at the sun that was setting. The mixture colors were quite<em>  
><em>calming and made him feel relaxed. Checking the scenary around him, he<em>  
><em>couldn't help but ask himself... ]<em>

_'What is this place?'_

_'That's a silly question, Sonic the Hedgehog.'_

_[ Alarmed by her voice, Sonic turned to spot the pink hedgehog standing next_  
><em>to him. He couldn't help but noticed that she didn't look like her normal self. She actually<em>  
><em>looked like her younger self. Green shirt, orange skirt. She even had the old hairstyle. ]<em>

_'This is Never Lake. Though I will admit, with the Little Planet not yet here I guess_  
><em>one could mistaken this place for just any other lake...'<em>

_[ The blue hedgehog gave a nod in agreement. Sonic couldn't help_  
><em>but feel...uncomfortable. This wasn't the Amy he was used to. She wasn't squealing<em>  
><em>nor clinging onto him. Sure she didn't fan at him all time, but rare as it is, it<em>  
><em>always felt weird. Perhaps he was growing accustomed to her ways. ]<em>

_'I can never forget this place. After all, it is the place we first met._  
><em>But...'<em>

_[ Hearing the change of tone caused the hedgehog_  
><em>to blink. Looking at her, he watched her as Amy kept staring at the sun set. ]<em>

_'Hmmmm...?'_

_[ Ears curved downward as she now had a worried_  
><em>look on her face. ]<em>

_'This may sound silly to you, but..._  
><em>Do you think...we could meet here every year?'<em>

_[ Of course the question wasn't surprising but he couldn't help but_  
><em>smile at her question. Maybe it was because it was her younger self asking.<em>  
><em>Had she always acted shyly around him before? Maybe he just didn't<em>  
><em>noticed it. ]<em>

_'Sure.'_

_[ That one word caused the young Amy to turn and_  
><em>look at the blue hedgehog. Immediately her face had brightened. ]<em>

_'Really?'_

_[ Sonic gave him his trademark smirk before giving a thumbs up ]_

_'Oh Sonic! I promise to come here every_  
><em>year at this exact spot! Where the flowers grow the most.'<em>

_[ Green orbs shined as the young Amy Rose held her_  
><em>gloved hands together. ]<em>

_'...Thank you...'_

As if on que, everything flashed white.  
>Even though it was a dream, he couldn't help but feel like it was<br>quite real to him.


	14. Why?

**- Notes from the Author -**

**Boy did I vanish for a while. I assure you that I am indeed alive but time has slipped away from me due to work.**  
><strong>Sadly, one of the people that I'm staying with lost their job because of let go and I've been trying to<strong>  
><strong>pull my weight to make more money. That's pretty much the reaosn why I haven't been able to do this.<strong>

**Finally getting some time, I thought continue the story would be nice. I can't believe this is the Chapter 14. I seriously didn't think it**  
><strong>would take so long, you know?<strong>

**It might be a litlte bit shorter than other chapters, but I hope it satisfies you guys for now. Enjoy and please don't forget to comment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Awaits<strong>

**Chapter 14**  
><strong>Why?<strong>

Raising a gloved hand to his face, he tried to wipe off any beads of sweat  
>that collected on his forehead. Eyes that were once full of life were now dull and tired, his<br>eyelids drooping every now and then. His body was definitely telling him that it was  
>past his bedtime, but he ignored and pushed onward. Tails wanted to do<br>all he could to focus on the task at hand.

Ever since they had arrived at Tail's place, the whole rest of the evening  
>had been spent at his workshop. They had brought Metal Sonic with them, an idea<br>that still felt risky, but they knew they couldn't just abandon him.  
>Especially since he had protected Sonic and Amy. Yet sadly,<br>Tails didn't know what he could do to fix Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic was definitely different from any machine Tails had  
>ever worked on. The materials that made him, the way he was programmed,<br>even the technology of the memory data built into him. They were far advance  
>than most materials used these days. As much as Tails knew<br>how much he was their enemy, he couldn't just take him apart.

Letting out a long sigh, the young fox closed his eyes for a couple of seconds,  
>knowing that his body was ready to give in for the rest of the night.<br>But just as he was about to doze off, the creaking sound of the door  
>alarmed him. Turning around, he noticed that<br>the red echidna was standing by the entrance of his workshop.

"Kn-knuckles...what are you doing still awake?" He asked softly, making sure  
>to not be too loud at this time of night.<p>

"Of course, when you have to protect the Master Emerald, sleep doesn't  
>really come very often...Perhaps I'm just used to it." Walking over<br>he gestured his head towards the shut down robot.

"How's it going with Metal Sonic?"

All Tails could do was let out a sigh. "Sadly, I can't do too much. I've never  
>worked with something like this before."<p>

"Couldn't you just wipe his memory off or something? Maybe make him  
>on our side?" Knuckles blinked curiously.<p>

Smiling, the young fox shook his head. "I'm afraid I already tried that Knuckles.  
>You see his memory is being safeguarded by some binary coding."<p>

The red echidna soon folded his arms against his chest. "Well, can't you  
>just decipher it and unlock it? I thought you could read binary?"<p>

"As much as I know binary, there is so much of it that it could probably  
>take me longer than a day to decipher the whole thing. And even then it may not<br>even reveal the code we need to unlock it. For all we know, Eggman could have just put it  
>there in hopes no one would ever go to such lengths to break the code..."<p>

"Guess this is why he calls it his 'Masterpiece'..." Rubbing his eyes, Knuckles  
>soon pointed his thumb towards the door. "Why don't you call it quits for tonight and<br>rest? The others are fine and resting as well and I'm sure they wouldn't be happy  
>to know you aren't..."<p>

Giving a nod, Tails stood up from his chair. "Alright..."

ŀ ŀ ŀ ŀ

[_Next Morning_]

_...__**Thank You**__..._

Breaking free from his sleeping spell, the cobalt hedgehog rose from the couch and  
>rubbed his eyes. Once his vision became clear, it made him realized that<br>he was at Tails' place.

_I'm back here...but...how?_

But before he could answer his own question, the blue speedster decided to look  
>around to see if anyone was around. He first checked Tails' room. As he opened<br>the door carefully, he spotted the two tailed fox sleeping in his bed.  
>He couldn't help but smile as he saw him.<p>

_It's nice to know you still use a bedroom to sleep in Tails..._

Leaving his room, Sonic continued to check each room.  
>The next room held the red echidna inside. Sonic had to admit, he was<br>surprise to see the other actually sleeping. If there was someone  
>who needed sleep the most, it was that guy.<p>

Thinking it was smart not to wake up Knuckles, Sonic left the room  
>and headed towards the room at the end of the hall.<br>This was usually the room that he would spent nights in.

Tails always hated it that Sonic wouldn't be around for days, even weeks.  
>Not to mention that Sonic really didn't have a 'home'. But Tails felt like<br>it was right to offer him the room.

_I know you don't like to consider this place as...well home...But if you  
>ever need a place to stay Sonic, you know you can always come here.<em>

Smiling, the blue hedgehog opened the door and enter the room.  
>But Sonic was surprised to see that the room was occupied.<p>

For at the other end of the room, a pink hedgehog was there laying  
>on the bed.<p>

_...Amy..._

The blue speedster cautiously walked towards the bed, trying  
>not to wake up the sleeping girl.<p>

As emerald eyes watched the other in her slumber, Sonic couldn't help  
>but have a frown painted on his face. Scenes of their encounter with Metal<br>flashed in his mind as he soon shook his head.

He could see the wounds on Amy, causing the blue hedgehog to  
>feel quite guilty. Sonic didn't want this to happen...for Amy to be in pain.<br>Even now he could barely remember what had happened a few hours ago.

All he could remember was trying to help get Metal and Amy out of the place  
>that was falling apart.<p>

_Why...?_

Sonic asked this question to himself. It just didn't make sense to him.  
>Why did Amy go through all the trouble...? And for Metal Sonic?<p>

Metal Sonic was a force to be reckoned with. His whole reason of being created was  
>so that he could destroy Sonic. It seemed that it had became an obsession<br>as Metal had even gone against Eggman's orders at some point. Why Metal  
>was still working for Doctor still made the blue blur feel confused.<p>

Yet from it all, Amy wanted to help him. Sonic knew Amy was the kind  
>and caring person. Sure, she saw good in Shadow, but even Sonic was shocked when Amy was ready to jump in to save Metal.<p>

Maybe he could never understand the reason behind it, but  
>he knew that with Metal Sonic being active, danger was only going to follow.<br>That was enough reason to make sure Amy and the others should be safe.  
>That also meant that Doctor Eggman would most likely<br>be searching for the Chaos Emeralds.

"...Sonic..."

The sound of his name caused the blue hedgehog to look at the other.  
>She was starting to wake up and Sonic couldn't help but hesitate for a moment.<br>Deciding it was time, Sonic dashed out of the room.  
>A part of him felt bad for doing so, but at the same time he couldn't help<br>but feel like being there wouldn't be quite smart either.

He knew that if she knew he was just watching her, he would not  
>hear the end of it. Instead, he felt it would be best to take a morning run.<br>At least the running would maybe clear his mind a bit.

As Sonic had left the place completely, Amy slowly pulled herself  
>from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she couldn't help but groan as<br>she felt pain all over her body.

When she looked around, she realized she was most likely in  
>Sonic's room in Tail's home. Even she knew Sonic had to sleep<br>at some point. But knowing that she was in here, made her wonder if  
>Sonic was around.<p>

That's when it hit her. She couldn't remember what happened.

_I remember me and Sonic trying to help Metal.  
>But then something was coming towards us...<em>

Looking out the window, she took note that it was day time now.  
>Which meant that she was knocked out for quite some time.<br>With a worried look on her face, Amy slowly got off the bed.

_I hope you're alright Sonic..._


End file.
